


Anthologies of a Sun Dragon

by GrimGraveyard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Crack Relationships, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Feelings, Female!Qrow Branwen, Femdom, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Ridiculous, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Taiyang-Appreciation, Wholesome, hate-fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard
Summary: [Request] "The Dragon-Dad doesn't get enough love." A collection of Taiyang-centred stories of various ratings and genres; a Taiyang-Appreciation agglomeration if you will. Ported over from FF.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Taiyang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Taiyang Xiao Long, Elm Ederne/Taiyang Xiao Long, Glynda Goodwitch/Taiyang Xiao Long, Harriet Bree/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Salem/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Willow Schnee/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	1. Raven 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Not GrimGrave.
> 
> So I was convinced to do this by someone who wished to be anonymous; a form of "Taiyang Appreciation Collection" sort of thing for various Taiyang-centred pairings, open to prompts or suggestions from you, the readers.

_This entry was inspired by one of Sinccubi's works. Short and smutty._

**The Anthologies of a Sun Dragon**

**A Night In**

The Xiao-Long-Branwen household was calm and quiet tonight. After a hectic day of the youngest addition to the family spending every ounce of energy in her body, things had finally settled down by the time the sun kissed the horizon.

"So she's asleep." It was a statement rather than an inquiry.

"Yep," Tai replied as he plopped down on the sofa with a sigh. His high-collared shirt was unbuttoned down past his collarbone. "She tuckered herself out in the end, thank heavens for that."

"She got that near-boundless energy from you, you know," Raven commented as she styled her hair into a ponytail. She was dressed in a black shirt and her usual skirt along with a pair of nylon stockings she had opted for the evening. "So, night in?"

"Seems like it. The babysitter couldn't make it after all," Tai explained, his eyes quickly roaming over his wife's form. "T.V and light snacks?"

"Add beer and I'm in."

"Heh. You got it."

**x.x.x**

The evening slowly passed into early night. The snacks were mostly eaten and majority of the empty beer cans were Raven's, and the movie displayed on the T.V became less and less entertaining.

"Is there nothing else on?" Raven asked and leaned against Tai.

"Unfortunately not," he told her. His arm rested over her shoulders.

The swordswoman sighed. "See, this is why we have to talk to Summer ahead of time before either can make plans. Babysitters can't be trusted nowadays and this is the second week we've had to cancel our own plans."

"It can't be helped. We can't leave Yang unattended at her age," Tai told her. He hugged her closer and kissed her temple. "I'll talk to Summer tomorrow, or maybe even Qrow-"

"You want my brother around our child? With his Semblance?" She eyed him, unamused.

"I'm just saying that we…I mean he…Ok, ok, I'll admit that it worries me a little…" he relented.

"Then it's settled. Summer or no-one." She turned her attention back at the screen. "Ugh. We might as well go to bed early. The girl is likely going to wake us up at the crack of dawn anyway."

"Oh come on, Raven, we've got a couple more hours at least. We're not that old," he laughed and flipped the channel. "What about this one? It's good."

The brunette groaned and hugged the fuzzy blanket close as she lay down over Tai's lap, arm propped up by the elbow to support her head. "Fine. But you'll have to carry me later."

"Hey, you don't need to lie down on- ah whatever." He leant back, hands behind his head. "Let's just try to enjoy ourselves, alright? If you really think about it, we would've just ended up like this anyway even if we had gone out."

"Hmph."

**x.x.x**

The movie, Raven had to admit, was decent, but slow nonetheless. Her husband seemed to get a good chuckle out of it at times, but that was the extent of it.

She so had to give Summer a call tomorrow and have her watch their kid. When was the last time the two of them had gone out for a romantic dinner – as much as Raven wasn't one for romance – and spent some quality time together that didn't revolve around watching a movie with some good snacks and beer? The swordswoman couldn't remember.

Her gaze drifted from the screen, wandering aimlessly, then settled on the blond. She shuffled a little and the man rested a hand on her hip through the blanket.

A figment of an idea came to mind and took root. There were ways to make this night interesting.

She subtly unbuttoned her shirt completely before her hand snaked over to the front of her husband's pants-

"Hey, Raven…?"

"Mm."

"What are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself. Don't mind me." His zipper was pulled down slowly and steadily. The button came undone as the brunette continued and fondled him through the warm confine.

"Is that right…?" He shot her a look, but she wasn't returning it. She squeezed his testicles through the underwear, her palm rubbing against his manhood with slow gyrations. "You don't mind if I join in on this, do you?"

"Do as you please."

"I think I will." He smiled at her and slipped a hand underneath the blanket and beneath his wife's skirt. Palming the smooth curve of her ass-cheek, Tai gave it a slight squeeze and the swordswoman sharply inhaled as she reciprocated by grabbing the bulging outline in his underwear.

The couple shuddered.

"…We should probably be quiet just in case."

"Mm."

Raven whipped out Tai's cock through his underwear and began to lazily stroke it; it was erect and throbbing in her grasp.

"Ahh…Raven…"

"You like that, Dragon?"

"Yeah…" he uttered huskily.

A throaty chuckle escaped the brunette. "Good. How about this then…"

Still jerking him off, she angled the blond's turgid dick against her exposed bosom and Tai softly moaned. Raven was fairly endowed and her breasts had often been a focal point for the young man, and to have his own endowment touching them sent little jolt from nerve to nerve up to his brain.

"Soft…"

Raven managed a small smirk and scoffed, though her expression quickly changed as she gasped and stifled her voice by chewing gently on her bottom lip.

Tai's fingers had brushed her panties aside and teased the outside of her labia. His course fingertips dancing over her slit, collecting increased wetness from her quivering petals the more he dipped and teased her entrance.

"You like that, my dark bird?"

"Tch. You have your, _ahh_ , answer already…"

He softly laughed. "I suppose I do, but it doesn't hurt, mm, to hear some confirmation."

She jerked him a bit faster against her chest and closed her eyes. "Yeah…I like that…." She trembled a little. "Ah…Rub my clit while you're at it, idiot…"

"Like **this?** "

A finger brushed against a small bundle of nerves before applying pressure and Raven gasped.

_"Yess…!"_

She jerked his length faster, the tip resting against her cleavage. The T.V was ignored, the static light serving only as illumination for when the couple caught the other staring as their hands and fingers worked swiftly with pleasure rippling over into each other.

Her inner walls clenched down fiercely around Tai's fingers as they flexed and curled just so and she shuddered with a strained, muffled moan, sullying his hand in the process while her body went rigid from the intense orgasm. Tai groaned, his shaft pulsating like a racing heart as Raven jerked him to completion into the valley between and over her malleable mounds for a good minute.

"Ah…Raven…That was…"

"You came so much again," the brunette pointed out, her voice husky. "And you wonder why I force you to use condoms. Or that I take pills."

He chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"I'm praising you, you know."

The pleasure slowly waned. His cock gradually went flaccid.

"…If we're really quiet-"

"Bedroom," Raven interrupted and reached for the remote to shut the T.V off. "Let me just wipe this off of me. You fetch the bite-gag."

Blood rushed back to the apex between his legs as he quietly yet hurriedly made his way up stairs. "You got it!"

They would regret the lack of sleep in the morning, but on some level it had been worth it.


	2. Glynda 1

**Home-Visit**

As per the Vale Home Visit Program (also known as Vale Teacher Home-Insight Program), the mandatory parent-teacher meeting that took place once or twice roughly halfway through each school year was occurring for students (especially for first-years) of Beacon academy; between Professor (Doctor) Oobleck, Professor Port, Professor Peach, and Vice-Headmistress Glynda to name just a few, the teachers had already visited over half of the first-year students so far, and it was only a matter of hours – if not less – before one of the teachers arrived to Patch.

Yang and Ruby dreaded it, this Tai knew, but he also knew how important these meetings were. As a teacher himself he was aware of exactly how these things played out, though the difference between students at Signal and Pharos academy and Beacon was quite vast; the standards were higher when it came to the latter after all.

Tai had prepared everything from cleaning the house and the porch to preparing some healthy, light snacks and had any drink from water to coffee ready should the professor want some. The place was spotless, free of any possible odour, and Zwei was out of the way in case of any possible allergies.

"Ugh, I'm not looking forward to this," Yang muttered and ran a hand through her hair.

Tai patted her shoulder. "Relax, little dragon. The teachers have a tight schedule when it comes to these things so they won't stay for long. They just want to see your home situation and how it may or may not affect your academics as well as bring me a bit up to speed, that's it."

"But home is supposed to be your sanctuary where you _don't_ have to see your teacher!" Ruby chimed in, her expression constipated with anxiety. "And I was let in two years earlier, too…They'll probably bring that up and—"

"You're worrying too much about that, I'm sure you'll be fine." Tai beamed at his daughters reassuringly. "I can't imagine they would have anything negative to say about my two bundles of joy!"

**x.x.x**

"What do you mean _`they're obstinate and inveterate´_ ?"

"It's exactly as I said, Mr. Xiao-Long," Glynda Goodwitch, vice-headmistress, professor, and senior Huntress, said with a deadpan expression. She sat right across Taiyang, having only touched her cup of coffee since she had arrived early evening to seemingly passively chewing out his daughters who were sitting on either side of their father with a slight tremble. "Young Ms. Xiao-Long here is certainly strong, but she's impetuous and there have been a handful of cases regarding her short-fused demeanour." Her emerald eyes drifted over to Ruby who almost flinched as if the gaze was a physical blow. "And young Ms. Rose is not only younger than the rest of the students and, while I trust headmaster Ozpin's decisions, it has been brought to my attention that she has trouble paying attention in some classes, specifically professor Port's. Not to mention that her hand-to-hand combat is severely lacking."

Taiyang couldn't stifle the sigh that forced its way past his lips. He knew that teachers had to be blunt sometimes – it was important for the parents to hear after all and he had been forced to be just as blunt sometimes as well – but the way Goodwitch handled this irked him a bit.

"I'm aware that Ruby may rely a bit too much on her weapon and Yang can be hot-headed at times, but you're ignoring their good aspects," he calmly replied. "Ruby is very talented like her mother and Yang, like many teenagers, are a bit quick-tempered. She's incredibly perceptive and—"

"Mr. Xiao-Long, I am merely stating what I and other teachers have observed so far. Please do not take it personally."

He sighed again and took a moment to breathe. She was right; he needed to remind himself that it was merely a parent-teaching meeting, not a stranger sticking their nose where it didn't belong. Still…

"We're going to have to work on Ms. Xiao-Long's temperament from here on as it not only affects her studies, but the team dynamic as well. Ms. Rose will need to attend extra classes for close-quarter-combat until she achieves a passing grade. The sooner they—" Goodwitch glanced down at her wristwatch. "Oh dear. Is it this late already?"

Taiyang peered at the grandfather clock and straightened in mil shock. They had been talking for a far longer than any of them had realized. "Apparently it is! Ms. Goodwitch, do you have any means to return to the City of Vale?"

"I don't think there are any air-busses ready at this hour. At best I'll be home far too late to my liking." She shook her head. "I'm glad this was my last visit for today. This meeting took up more time than I had expected. My apologies."

"No, no! I'm sorry to have kept you!" Taiyang immediately apologized. "You can spend the night here if you like; I can drive you to the station on my way to work tomorrow."

His daughters' eyes widened like dinner-plates as they exchanged looks before gawking at their dad.

"I couldn't possibly intrude—"

"Nonsense, it's no trouble! I'm partly at fault for keeping you for so long anyway!" He continued. "It's not much, but we have a guestroom upstairs."

The blonde woman eyed him, her face unreadable for that moment, and sighed. "Very well. In that case I humbly accept your kind offer. Pardon the intrusion."

It took all of the sisters' willpower to stifle the groan that threatened to spill out from this sudden, unfavourable development.

**x.x.x**

After an awkward evening coupled with an even more awkward dinner, Ruby and Yang had been rather eager to go to bed a bit earlier than unusual, promptly shutting themselves away in their rooms to Tai's mild embarrassment, but he could understand why. Few students would appreciate having a teacher stay over after all.

Still, Taiyang was glad for the chance opportunity as he offered a cup of tea before settling down on the other end of the couch to clear his mind;

"You know, Glynda, there's a lot more to Yang and Ruby than those…shortcomings."

The blonde woman sighed and gingerly sipped her proffered tea. "Yes…I know."

"So why are you ignoring their strong points completely? You made it seem like they were hopeless cases."

"…I suppose I wanted to make it abundantly clear so they could work on them so they can be even better," Glynda told him with a gentle glance. "This may come out the wrong way, but I thought highly of them, knowing who their parents are. Team STRQ was one of the most excelled teams in beacon back in the day and I supposed I expected a lot more of those two."

"You _know_ that no-one is born absolutely perfect, Glynda."

She sighed again. "I know, Tai. I know."

He chuckled before drinking his own tea. "It was so bizarre to have such a formal exchange with you, Glynda. You were only two years our senior and then you jumped right back into Beacon as a teacher, but you will always be my upperclassman…and now, tonight-"

"It felt a little odd, I agree, but I am- ah, _was_ here as a teacher. However, just because we're old acquaintances doesn't mean I should hold back or even sugar-coat my opinion or the truth. The sooner your daughters find out their shortcomings the sooner they can overcome them."

"They were already dreading having a professor come over as things were, you know. The way you laid it on them like that didn't make it any better."

"…I suppose I should apologize in the morning. Perhaps I came across as harsh."

"A little," Tai confirmed, his expression soft. "So, tell me; what have you been up all this time? I talk to Oobleck and Port on occasion, but it's been a while since we spoke, let alone met."

"My job has kept my preoccupied I'm afraid. What little free time I have usually consists of resting, lest I don't have enough energy for the next day." She slowly drank her tea. "It truly has been a long time. I have to admit, when you answered the door I was a slightly surprised with how much you've grown."

Tai guffawed. "Have I really changed that much? I can't say the same about you though, Glynda!"

Her glare became sharp. "Excuse me?"

"I-I just meant that as in, ah, as in you still look amazing! I always looked up to you back at Beacon and I know you're setting a fine example as both teacher and Huntress, and that hasn't changed!"

"…Oh. Thank you." She glanced away. "You look like you've kept yourself in good shape as well."

And he certainly had; years of martial arts, core training, and working out was evident on his posture and body-shape despite his clothes – a white buttoned-up shirt and greyish cargo-pants – covering it up.

"I'm still a teacher; I need to be in even better shape than the students or else I can't protect them, or train them."

"Of course, but I don't think you'll have to worry about that. You look to be in great shape. Then again, you always were even back then."

He chuckled and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Ah, thanks…you too."

Glynda softly chuckled. "Surely we're not going to awkwardly complement each other back and forth like teenagers, right?"

"I mean, you've just taken good care of yourself over the years—"

"Oh Taiyang…You really can't help yourself around women, can you? And here I thought Qrow was the skirt-chaser…"

"Hey, hey!" Tai protested. "Can't a guy simply compliment an old friend and fellow teacher?"

"Of course he can, but usually they don't have that certain look in their eyes," she told him. Her eyelids lowered slightly, her gaze tender yet steely. "I know that look."

Tai cleared his throat. Heat crept up over his face, steadily rising. "This conversation took a weird turn…"

"I wouldn't say that admitting an acknowledgment of each other's physical appeal is weird; surprising, perhaps, but certainly not weird."

"You're right, I suppose. On that subject, I will admit that…heh, I did check you out every now and then back in the day."

Glynda's glass stopped right before the rim touched her lips. "Is that right?"

"You have no idea how much attention from the boys you had," Tai continued with a chuckle. "Most of them talked about how they would try and ask you out or somehow win your heart one way or another. They—"

"Pardon, but right now I couldn't possibly care any less what the other boys thought of me, Tai." Her emerald eyes, steady and silently appreciative, were hot and penetrating into his while she stealthily scooted closer. "I would like to hear what _you_ thought – what you think **right now**."

She crossed one leg over the other. Tai's attention drifted to the movement before meeting Glynda's unflinching stare. Sheepish bravery, despite the awkwardness, helped him relax as he reclined into the back of the sofa.

"…You were quite the looker even then, but your brilliant mind and intellect was on a whole other level. You are smart and beautiful, and I'm honestly surprised you are still single. The thought of asking you out did cross my mind, but I didn't have the guts back then and by the time you graduated I was already in…I don't know what to call it, but I guess a relationship, with Raven." He sipped his tea again. "I do think back on how things would be if I had asked you out."

"Oh Tai. Always the charmer, aren't you? First it was Raven, and then it was Summer… and now me." She offered a warm, coquettish smile. "You really are worse than Qrow."

"H-Hey, I'm just being honest since you asked. It's not like…I mean I don't…I think—" He faced away from her and put his cup on the table. "This _is_ getting weird now…"

Glynda turned away just the same. "…Yes, quite so; it could be seen as inappropriate."

"Mm. Ah, uh, how about I prepare the guestroom for you?"

"You could," Glynda said to him. Their eyes met, calm yet fiery, as the vice-headmistress carefully removed her glasses, folded them, and put them on the table. Her hand ghosted over her lips and trailed a path down her jawline and over the keyhole neckline, drawing attention to her rather endowed cleavage. "Or…we could make things weirder for just one night."

Tai quickly realized, between his racing heart and mind and the reaction the fellow blonde had on his rushing blood, that he had two choices.

"…The sofa is also a sofa-bed, you know."

**x.x.x**

The sweet fragrance of the honey-tea they had been drinking mingled in their breaths as they feverously kissed. Glynda's cape had been discarded and dropped to the floor as the pair held each other close, rationality taken leave for hidden desires to rise to the surface.

Her arms looped around his neck, a hand playing with the hair near his neck. Her body pressed up against his and his to hers, as Tai caressed the small of her back and rested a hand just above her hip.

They broke the urgent kiss, their heavy breaths mingling together, and beheld each other with possessive and hungry stares.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Glynda whispered unconvincingly. She was his daughters' teacher; it was wrong. Wasn't it?

"We probably shouldn't," Tai agreed. He hugged her closer.

"But then again…I've also been rather curious myself."

"Huh? What do you—mph."

She pressed her lips back against his, her hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He hugged her waist in reciprocation as he began to undo the high-waist pencil skirt, their bodies more honest than their words.

Glynda ran a hand up underneath Tai's shirt, caressing the fruit of his physical prowess over the years with a shudder. "You haven't been neglecting your training in the slightest…"

"I train alongside the students and every weekend," he explained and shivered when Glynda unbuttoned his pants.

"I can certainly feel it," she huskily whispered.

Her skirt fell and pooled around her feet as she pulled down Tai's zipper. Her legs were clad in black stockings which were held up by an ebon garterbelt with equally black, classic panties with amethyst trims and Tai's hands immediately drifted over to her hips.

"Wow, Glynda…"

"Took the word right out of my mouth," she said while she palmed the front of his underwear. "Wow indeed."

One hand drifted further over a fabric-covered curve of the vice-headmistress' ass and boldly squeezed to the woman's enjoyment. Her lips ghosted over his lips, daring him to kiss her again successfully as Tai cupped the front of her sex through the panties.

She shuddered into him. He went taut and squeezed firmer as he rubbed her swollen little bundle of nerves, spreading the damp spot.

Their gazes flickered down to the remaining articles of clothing and then back at each other.

**x.x.x**

"You look absolutely beautiful."

Glynda chuckled as she reclined against the sofa, her legs spread with her underwear hanging off her right ankle. "You're easy on the eyes yourself, Tai."

Her gaze ran over the blond man's body up and down, from his gentle face to his tapestry of a lean body painted slender yet muscular build, down to his hips where his pants barely stayed put. His firm hands roamed over her body as he mapped out dips and crannies in wordless appreciation before settling on her thighs.

"I can't believe we're doing this…"

"Me neither…but…"

"But?" Tai looked up at her.

"No…Never mind." Her hand slid down just above her sex, her fingers spreading her lower lips invitingly. "Go ahead."

Glynda's scent was strong and tantalizing; her pussy quivered, wet and flushed with arousal, and the strip of golden curls was drenched. Her sex was a pretty pink colour, pristine and flawless. He wasted no time to press his face against her sex, lapping along her labia in earnest-

_"Aahh…!"_

Her heads buried themselves in his hair, her thighs locking his head in place in a soft, pillowy embrace. She cupped a breast through her matching bra, and bit down on her lower-lip.

Tai kissed her mons at intervals, focusing on licking and teasing her slit. His lips pursed around her clit and applied light suction before the tender pressure of his teeth, and Glynda clasped a hand over her mouth as her stifled, sharp moan threatened to alert the whole house.

She trembled and shot him an unfocused glare. "Warn me next time…!"

"Duly noted," Tai replied with a gentle smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be…it felt good." She smirked back at him. "It just startled me is- _ah!_ "

Tai resumed eating her out with gusto, his talented tongue swirling around her bundle of nerves soothingly before proceeding to lap along her labia. Glynda merely arched back, quietly urging him on and trying her damndest to not let her voice out too much.

**x.x.x**

Tai's pants and black boxer-briefs lay across the living-room, the man himself lying on the sofa with his head thrown back in bliss and legs over the edge.

Kneeling before him, Glynda's head bobbed up and down over his endowed length. Her hair had been freed and cascaded down to her shoulders in a mess as Tai ran his hand into the tresses. Her lips tightly pursed around his girth as she applied thorough suction in tandem to stroking his cock.

He let out a long, pleased sigh. "Oohh Glynda… Where on remnant did you learn to do this? I've never, ah, seen you with a man…ngh…Talk about `head´-mistress, haha…"

The female professor made an amused sound and slowly pulled back as if she couldn't take her lips off his dick until the head slipped out with a light _`smack´_. "Oh Tai. Just because I never had time for a relationship doesn't mean I didn't have time to date every now and then. Sadly the attention from either side didn't seem to last long."

He blinked and lifted his head. That couldn't be true. How could anyone lose interest in Glynda Goodwitch?

Just as he was about to express his thoughts he fell back into the sofa with a stifled groan as said professor continued to fellate him in earnest; her tongue drew circles around the tip, slathering the helmet with saliva and the leaking pre-cum before sucking him off by almost halfway down his phallus.

**x.x.x**

Glynda's bra – the last article of clothing – was flung across the room as she mounted Tai in mildly-restrained haste.

She cupped his cheeks and kissed him, long and daring. Her legs were in parallel to his and feet over the edge, Tai having not left his spot from the vice-headmistress fellatio, and her sex exuded heat over his sac. His cock was sandwiched between their bellies as he hugged her close and reciprocated the kiss.

"We're really doing this…" She straightened, breaking the kiss, and raised her haunches. Tai took his cock, aligning it underneath Glynda's sex as she lowered her body down to saddle him as his phallus spread past her outer labia and into velvety heat. "Ooohh….Taai…!"

His hands settled over her buttocks underneath her garterbelt.

"Glynda…"

They held each other close, melting together perfectly like puzzle-pieces.

A hand steadied itself on his left knee as she looped an arm around his neck and began to move; her hips undulated slowly, back and forth, as she rode him sensually. Their gazes never strayed from each other for long as they glimpsed down over each other's bodies: Glynda's milky-pale bosom, Tai's strong frame, and the junction of their sexes.

The heat from their bodies burned sweetly and their sexes even more as sweeter friction created pleasurable ripples, spreading from nerve to nerve the more the Vice-Headmistress moved. It was a rhythm, a slow dance, and the pleasure was high.

"I didn't think I would end up riding the Dragon of Beacon," Glynda uttered with a throaty chuckle.

Tai quirked a single brow. "The, _mmh_ , what now?"

She smirked coyly at him. "You're not aware of your own nickname back then? You weren't the only one who drew a lot of attention."

Before he could inquire her mouth sealed his own. The heat intensified as Glynda gyrated her hips and began to move faster as she hugged Tai as close as possible, his hands pawing at her buttocks possessively.

**x.x.x**

Time burned away from the heat they created. Lying on back, Tai kept kneading the full globes of Glynda's ass as she lay on top of him. She fisted his hair and caressed his face, kissing him passionately while rolling her hips over his engorged shaft. Her voice spilled out on occasion in soft mewls, their pace still a slow waltz.

"Oh Tai…" she cooed and kissed him. "You're so big…You must've been, _mmn_ , really popular with the ladies…"

He softly moaned and pushed his hips ever so slightly. "Actually, ah, Raven was my, nngh, first…Qrow was the one chasing girls."

"I find that difficult to believe," she told him and quietly laughed. "No matter…"

She pushed her hips down and shuddered.

"I have a more dic- _difficult_ time to, _mmhm_ , believe that Miss Branwen would give this up willingly…"

Tai scoffed.

"But then, her departure is what led to young Miss Rose being born…that's a good silver lining."

He then groaned from the pleasure hugging his shaft with wet heat. "Glynda… I hope you don't think I'm, _mm_ , doing this just so you treat my girls better…I mean, I want you to, but—"

The older professor huskily chuckled into his ear and kissed a trail from earlobe to jawline. "Mm…you're so fatherly…it kind of does it for me a little… I suppose I could go a little easier on the girls…if you promise you _won't_ go easy on me, Tai~"

His eyes lit up. His muscles tautened as he steadily sat up, pushing Glynda with him in the process.

**x.x.x**

Their lips crashed together in a fierce kiss, rough and greedy. Glynda was pushed up against the wall, her arms around Tai's neck as she held on for dear life while pleasure, formerly caressing her senses sensually and slowly, now assaulted them through sweet friction and bone-melting heat. Her legs were skyward with her feet over the younger teacher's broad shoulders, looped around his neck while Tai effortlessly held her up by her buttocks.

_"Aahh! Taii…!"_

His hips moved quickly and packing strength as he pummelled his cock balls-deep into Glynda's feminine channel. His body was rigid as he pushed it against her, trapping the Vice-Headmistress between himself and the wall.

"Hey, you have to keep quiet, or you'll wake the girls. They have school tomorrow, you know."

Glynda stifled a moan. "H-How can I possibly, _mmngh_ , when you've got hips like a jackhammer?!" She claimed his lips, moaning into his mouth as she hugged him tighter, her pussy squeezing down mightily as pleasure bled into another trembling orgasm while Tai kept pounding. The obscene noise of sweat-sheened skin slapping together bounced off the walls and Tai prayed that it wouldn't reach his daughters' ears. "Mmph…´arder…more…!"

He kissed her again as he deeply penetrated her pussy with each thrust. His cock palpitated from the built-up pressure the more he moved, ecstasy knotting at the base of his groin and wounding tighter.

"Glynda…Glynda…!" He pushed deeper and rougher. "Fuck…You feel so damn good…!"

Her breathing was heavy and throaty. "Ah! Ahh! Better than, _ngh_ , R-Raven?"

He grunted and pounded her harder.

Glynda shuddered and dug her nails into his skin. "Better than, _mmh_ , Summer?"

Tai claimed her lips in a bruising, fiery kiss that would never be forgotten and fucked her faster, his shaft straining her pussy, as the minutes ticked away.

**x.x.x**

Their wild tryst was like a storm, carrying them around the room and back to the sofa-bed. His strength seemingly boundless, Tai carried Glynda as she hung onto him, her legs now locked around his lower back and her arms still around his neck. He was on his knees with one arm supporting him with ease as his other hugged the older woman's back while she rocked back and forth from his swift thrusts.

She threw her head backwards and held back her voice as she quivered. "Oh heavens, Tai….Taaiii…! I had no idea you, _mmhm_ , were **this** strong!"

He chuckled and nuzzled her collarbone as he kept pounding into her pussy, reaching deep and spots Glynda didn't even know of that made her toes curl in response.

They kept at it for a while, kissing at intervals while trying their hardest to not make too much noise. It was in the middle of the night the pair kept rutting and the steady rush of dopamine and the haze of pleasure was continuously burning away any resistance to fall over the edge into the sweet abyss.

Glynda fell and arched into the sofa, her upper body limp and heaving with quick, heavy breaths and her arms outstretched above her head. Tai was holding up her lower body still by hugging her waist, fucking her feverously as he loomed over her. The tight, physical closeness had been exchanged for swifter pacing as the younger teacher hammered away.

"Glynda…I'm close…" he managed, his voice raspy and quiet.

"I'll buy pills in, _ah_ , the morning, so don't worry!" She sucked in air. "Please keep going!"

Her inner walls clenched tighter as she shuddered. Tai hammered his hips into her, fucking the older woman with teeth-gritting strength the last stretch as the knot gave in and imploded, and he sunk into velvety heat in a rush of ecstasy.

Their eyes met and beheld each other as the white-hot pleasure washed over them, twisted in euphoria while Tai kept pumping throughout his high. Glynda caressed his cheek, her lips urging him to kiss her, and the zenith of their orgasms ended with a searing seal as he humped one last time into her wet depths.

They trembled in place as they danced the oral tango, slow and sensual, while they basked in the waning fire of their bodies.

_I finally got you._

**x.x.x**

"Yang."

"Ruby."

"Professor Goodwitch is sleeping on our couch."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

The sisters had ceased mid-step on the stairs when they had spotted the Vice-Headmistress sleeping on the sofa-bed, in their father's shirt that was too big for her, with a pillow and a blanket. Her hair was completely dishevelled and her clothes were a disorganized pile by the foot of the furniture.

"Good morning, girls!" Tai exclaimed as he stepped out from the kitchen carrying a tray with a person's worth of breakfast. "Slept well?"

"Yeah…" Yang drawled out, her attention torn between her dad and Glynda. "What happened to her sleeping in the guestroom?"

"Oh-uh, there was a problem with the bed and we decided that she'd sleep downstairs just in case," he quickly replied.

"Huh. Okay…"

"Hey, so, how about breakfast? You may not have classes in the morning today, but you need to hurry up if you don't want to miss the air-buss!"

Ruby's eyes widened and she hurried down in a trail of rose petals. "Oh shi- you're right! We got to hurry, Yang!"

"R-Right!"

As the girls helped themselves to the kitchen and the preparations Tai had made, the man sauntered over to the living-room and put the tray down on the coffee table as the guest stirred. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Glynda."

"Mm…Good morning, Tai…" She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I'm surprised to see you already up and dressed…" She glanced past him. "And you've even made breakfast."

"Well when you have children you need to be up before them or else they'll make pretty sorry excuses of breakfasts," he joked. "Did you sleep well?"

"I certainly did after what that we—"

"Oh, uhm…Morning, professor!" Ruby squeaked as she stuffed her face with toast.

Yang held back a grimace. "Morning, Professor Goodwitch…"

"Good morning, girls," she greeted and cleared her throat as she adjusted her hair. "Listen, about yesterday—"

"Oh look at the time we better hurry Ruby," Yang interrupted and strode past the adults with her sister in tow. "Byedadwe'llseeyounexttimewegetsometimeoff!"

"Bye dad, bye professor Goodwitch!"

The front door clicked opened and shut within the span of two seconds.

"…They do realize there's at least three hours until classes start today?"

"I think they don't, actually."

Glynda sighed. "I was going to apologize…"

"There's time for that later when you return to Beacon tomorrow," Tai said and chuckled. "So you got today off huh?"

"After my shift of home visits for the past three days I convinced Ozpin that I needed to rest up afterwards," she replied and glanced up at him with a slight lopsided smirk. "So…"

"So…?"

She tossed aside the blanket, revealing her garterbelt-and-stocking clad lower body as she unbuttoned the shirt. "How about we continue from where we left off?"


	3. Summer 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea suggested by canonseeker.

**Summer Days, Summer Nights**

The married life with children was as ideal as anyone could guess; waking up to your beloved sleeping soundly by your side, children already up and likely running to your room for breakfast and attention. It was part of the life-long commitment when two souls engaged in growing selflessness and deep care for their loved ones. Though Tai and Summer were not married, they were each other's significant others who couldn't live apart from each other, because that's what it is about; not to find a soulmate whom you can live with, but to find the person you can't live without and cherish each and every moment with.

As soon as the sun peeked up from the horizon and basking the land in the light of dawn, Summer was a woman; the "wife," the caretaker, the gentle soul, the Rose basking in the sun, the Super-Mom who slayed monsters and baked cookies.

As always her day would start out with her waking up before her blonde dragon, prompting her to get up, refreshed and dressed, and go ahead with breakfast. Little Yang would run up to her in the upstairs hallway, full of energy, with even littler Ruby in tow, and she would hug and kiss them Good Morning before aiding them downstairs for some limited help in the kitchen.

"If you help mommy out in the kitchen there's a reward for you later today~"

The girls' eyes lit up. "Cookies!"

In the wake of the noise from cooking and the radio that had been turned on, Tai would eventually wake up to find the bed empty before registering the sounds and smile. Rubbing the tiredness from his face he'd get up and put something on before joining his family of dragons and flowers downstairs.

He would never get tired of the scene paying out nearly every morning from the doorway; Summer in her casual clothes beneath a white apron, cooking pancakes and eggs while Yang, his sunny little dragon, proudly helping out by toasting the bread while Ruby waddled from chair to chair around the table clumsily setting it with utensils.

Summer, his love, his other half, who had been a ray of light in the darkness Raven's sudden departure had cast, turned to face him and acknowledged his presence with a warm, gentle smile. "Good morning, my love. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Smells fantastic," he complimented and crossed the short distance to kiss his old teammate and leader on her cheeks. "Good morning. Can I help you out with anything?"

"Daddy's too slow, we've been helping mom out just fine!" Yang exclaimed, mocking him in good nature and prompting her parents to laugh.

"She's right you know," Summer added and chastely kissed him. "Take a seat. We're almost done."

"Alright, alright!" The blond man laughed and sat down closest to the window before helping the younger Rose up to her own chair with extra pillows to give her the needed height. He ruffled her hair and the girl giggled. He surveyed the kitchen and took in the wholesome sight as Yang and the older Rose soon joined them.

Summer was a kind, selfless woman and Tai would forever thank his lucky stars that he met her when he did.

For all the sweetness Summer was though, there was a side to her only Tai knew; a side specially reserved for him in fact when the sun dipped past the horizon and the stars became visible across the night veil.

As soon as the kids had been put to bed and enough time had passed to ensure that they were in fact asleep, the loving care that had been behind every caress and kiss she offered him was replaced by a wicked, salacious touch that would make a succubus blush.

"The children are asleep, darling~" she confirmed, her gaze sultry and dipped low as she sauntered over to the blond who was seated on the sofa. With an effortless, trained move she crossed one leg over his and straddled his lap and blanketed over him, seemingly rendering their surroundings to a muted colour with nothing to focus on. His attention honed in on her automatically as she asserted herself, keeping Tai still as a statue as she preyed on him with honeyed words in a husky tone. "You know what that means."

**X.X.X.**

Tai arched his head back with a long groan. His arms, tied behind his back, relaxed and tensed up at intervals as he endured Summer's teasing.

The former team-leader chuckled softly as she pressed against his upper back. Her glove-clad hand hadn't left his turgid erection and kept stroking it firmly at a lazy pace. Her breasts, large and soft, pushed against the blond's back.

"Looks like the other dragon has risen," she joked.

Tai merely moaned as Summer stroked him faster, pumping his endowed length. One was left to wonder how they only had one child together with the amount of times she had enjoyed the "Dragon Flight" almost every night. She focused more around the tip, rubbing her clad fingers around it and spreading that fluid around to coat the helmet.

"You've been a good boy so far…perhaps a reward is in order?" She kissed his cheek tenderly. "Maybe let the dragon return to its rightful lair?"

His whole body twitched, his shaft doubly so, all too eager.

"I figured you'd like that~"

She crawled out of bed and rounded on Tai, stepping into his view; her rose-printed black stockings hugged her creamy thighs, framing her dark-red panties that snugly embraced the former team-leader. A black-and-red corset was firmly in place and reached up to just below her rosy-nipple capped bosom. Her arms were clad in elbow-length black gloves of latex. Her hair wasn't donned up in its usual style; it was freed, reaching her shoulders, but kept neat and kempt so it framed her face rather salaciously.

Meanwhile, Tai was naked as the day he was born, with only a collar on his person.

She stepped up to him with a disarming gait and spun around. "Help me out of these, darling~"

Her fingers trailed the waistline of her underwear and Tai lustfully, without even a smidge of hesitation, went for it; with his hands bound, he opted for his teeth to hook under the waistline and tugged down, catching the scent of the soap she always used.

Summer purred as she peered back over her shoulder. Tai fell to his knees, pulling down her panties enough for them to obey gravity and pool around her feet.

"Good job, my dear. Back on the bed with you."

He resumed his position in the middle of the bed in an instant.

"So eager…"

She turned back around, facing him. He could see how wet she was despite the lack of attention as her excitement ran down her inner thighs, but the two of them had always been like this; it required little, if anything, to get them both going with their compatibility. It's what had led to Ruby's birth.

"Now you just sit tight," Summer told him. "While I make the dragon feel at home~"

She straddled his lap, her hands firmly resting on his shoulders and legs bent at their knees in parallel to his. The tip of his cock was met with wet lower lips and the urge to raise his hips was tantalizing, but he knew better than to disobey Summer.

With a shudder and tease, the former team-leader lowered her haunches and Tai's cock slipped past her slick labia into silky smooth heat.

_"Mmmhnn…!"_

_"Nnnmmgh…"_

"So good…" she uttered under her breath. She hooked a finger underneath Tai's collar and yanked him close as she began to roll her hips, ramping up the pleasure as his shaft reached deep inside her feminine depths. "Ooohh Tai!"

"Summer…" he moaned out, forcing himself not to move as his lover rode him expertly, but unhurried. "Fuck…"

"Language," she told him and chuckled, the sound warping into a shameless moan. She tugged at his collar and bright his lips to hers in a hot and eager kiss, effectively silencing them both. Their tongues danced a wild dance with Summer leading it, owning it, as she dominated the kiss and explored Tai's oral cavern while she bounced slightly over his lap.

Tai reciprocated and sat still, taut as a bowstring. Wet, silky heat hugged his shaft in a perfect fit and squeezed down at random intervals whenever Summer tremored from frissons. The ecstatic sensation spread from neuron to neuron and back down along his dick while he simply sat there. Just like back in the day when he and the Branwens followed the Rose's plans, so did he follow Summer's command in the bedroom every night when she showed her thorns.

She rocked her hips further. The friction was sweet, but short; there was barely any bounce to her ministrations and they both knew that. It was her plan; she got a lot more out of it than he did and it was her way to start things off and then build it up.

"Such a, _ahh_ , good dragon I have," she uttered in bliss and threw her head back. "Maybe you're in, _mmnh_ , for another reward?"

His eyes lit up and his cock throbbed.

"Tell you, mm, what…" She inched closer, her breath, fresh from the toothpaste she used earlier, hovering over his face while her own was a wanton image, hot and reddened, with eyes that had earlier shimmered with unconditional love and kindness now brimming with sensual lust. "I'll free you of the cuffs, ah…and you'll get to move as much as you want~" She said it in but a whisper yet her words were clear as church bells. "I want to ride the Elder Dragon."

He could only nod.

"Good boy…"

The second she freed his arms she immediately pushed him down and watched expectantly. "Well? Time to soar, Tai."

He knew what she wanted; pushing back up, legs bent at the knees and his palms flat against the bed, arms straight as arrows, as he carried Summer up until her feet didn't touch the covers.

And then they both moved; Summer glided and rocked her hips, her hands firmly on Tai's hip and leg as she showed off her writhing body while the blond hammered his hips to the best of his ability. He had strength and stamina on his side as he ploughed his shaft deeper inside Summer's quivering pussy, his gaze glued to her bouncing breasts and the way she threw her head back with every spark of ecstasy. She wanted to ride the soaring dragon and he would make damn sure she got what she wanted.

The bed beneath them groaned and rocked, the springs of the mattress flexing from Tai's pounding; she rode him as if she truly was on the back of a soaring drake, if her saddle had a large dildo strapped appropriately, as she bucked and tossed and writhed in continuous frissons of pleasure.

_"Tai! Oh Tai! Harder!"_

"S-Summer! The girls might hear you! Oh f-fuck you feel amazing…!"

He pumped his strong haunches faster into tight, sodden depths. The wet kiss of her inner walls sent smell tremors down his length.

"The walls are thick enough, it's, _aahh_ , okay!"

He penetrated her feminine channel deeply with continuous swift thrusts, driving himself further into the frenzied state bordering on his orgasm. The pleasure raked at him and wet heat enveloped his swollen, pulsating shaft as his body began to feel the effects of the stress from the position all while Summer was gliding up and down, hugging herself through one shuddering orgasm to another.

"Tai! Tai! _TAI!_ " Her pussy clenched tightly as she shuddered and curled up. _"AAH! Oh, Taiyang!"_

Her voice pushed him over the edge.

With his hips working overtime, he ejaculated inside tight, quivering warmth; she bucked and bounced, hips rocking stiffly, as she literally rode out her high on her favourite dragon, Tai basking in the sweet release inside velvety folds. The euphoria, unbridled and smooth, licked over their nerves and left a pile of pliant goo lost in the blissful haze.

The sensations were overpowering that they failed to hear the door click open until it was too late-

"Heeeey guuuysh!" A dusty old Qrow barged in, face reddened and an open flask in his hand. "Jusht wanted to thank you for giving me, hic, a spare key so I have a…have a place to chill—" He stopped in his tracks, swaying from one side to another in all directions as his jaw went slack.

Tai and Summer were still as gargoyles with the former team-leader having just about covered her chest with her arms. Their eyes were wide as if ready to pop out of their sockets.

"…Oh. My bad!" Qrow managed to slur out before collapsing onto the floor.

**X.X.X.**

The next day the drunken uncle woke up on the couch with a throbbing headache. He could hear his nieces in the kitchen and even from the safe distance the noise hurt his ears.

"How much did you drink last night, Qrow?"

He glanced up at his old teammates as they approached him. "Uh…I lost count after the first five whiskeys and the two glasses of rum."

"Oh, Qrow." Summer shook her head. "…Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Uh…" He pondered for a minute. "Not really. It's pretty much a blur up until I got here…I was heading for the guestroom and-" He clasped a hand over his mouth. "Oh."

Tai and Summer exchanged embarrassed looks.

"Right…No I don't remember anything. Honest." His face reddened. "Uh…Let me get some water and say hello to my nieces."

As he disappeared into the kitchen, Summer sighed. "Good thing I didn't have you wear the Beowolf mask."


	4. Cinder 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a pairing I like to refer to as "Dragon Breath."
> 
> This was inspired by velr34's comic, "Tinder", provided by canonseeker.

**The Nefarious Plan**

The plan had been simple and easy to device; get close to the father of the silver-eyed girl and her sister, infiltrate their home under the guise as his date, and then destroy them from within! They would never see it coming.

Cinder prided herself on many things, but especially her talent for coming up with plans on the go; it spoke of a high intelligence and a creative mind. She hadn't expected an opportunity to fall into her lap by jokingly creating a profile on the _`Lonely Huntsman´_ dating site, but here she was, linking arms with "LoveDaddy" as they were walking through the City of Vale this winter evening. The snow was gently falling around them and Nondescript Winter-Holiday lights decorated the streets in a myriad of colours. Songs were sung and played here and there and the spirit of the season permeated the atmosphere around them.

Their numerous dates over the last couple of months had been fruitful; Cinder had gotten the sweeter end of the deal what with free meals, drinks, and more importantly, information about his daughters that she could use!

Not without unexpected _distractions;_ Taiyang Xiao Long was without a doubt a hunk of a man. He was handsome, witty, and even his corny, dumb jokes had managed to make Cinder chuckle on occasion, but she was a woman on a mission! These months had been setting the stage. All she had to do now was to seal the deal, earn his full trust, and she would have access to the one place the kids would be most vulnerable; their home.

…Even if that shirtless selfie had been rather…stimulating. The blond had a good workout-routine that's for damn sure. He had muscles, but not the large, grotesque body-builder ones, but rather lean and athletic. That picture was safely saved in a special folder for when this was over.

_Focus!_

"Say, Tai, darling~" she began, honeying her words, her tone bordering on a husky purr as she hugged his arm. Brothers, she could feel him through his aviator-jacket. "Today has been quite a day, hasn't it?"

"One I won't soon forget," he replied and flashed her a warm smile that she'd be lying if she said it didn't made her heart stir a little. "I've had a lot of fun today."

Quite a day indeed; a romantic brunch followed by a walk through the park, then a movie, and to cap it off they had a romantic dinner at Vale's most luxurious restaurant with a trip to the dancefloor where the pair had slowly danced the hours away.

"Oh, same here," she told him and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. "The evening is still young…and I don't feel like going home just yet."

Tai cleared his throat, his face a gentle shade of red. His lips curved into a sheepish smile. "Oh, uhm…Yes, I suppose it would be a shame to let a fine evening like this go to waste."

"I certainly would be~"

"So, do you have any place in mind? I'm afraid I'm not much for clubbing—"

Cinder chuckled. "No, no…I was saying that I didn't feel like going home to _my_ place just yet. How about we mosey on to _yours?_ "

"I, uh…I didn't expect this to be honest, but…"

"Just you, me, and perhaps wine if you got some…and we'll see where that leads. I think it could be quite an exciting time~" she continued as she reached up to cup Tai's cheek, her Semblance creating a gentle warmth to emphasize while she caught his gaze with bedroom eyes. "Forgive me if I seem pushy…but I simply don't want the night to end so soon."

Tai's eyes widened for a moment, his smile less sheepish and more confident. He nodded. "I do have a bottle of Mistral Noir and the latest album of ` _Bham!_ ´ if that piques your interest."

"It certainly does." Cinder sidled up against him with a mirthful smirk. "Lead the way, Love-Daddy~"

All according to plan.

**x.x.x**

Cinder had made sure to memorize the flight path via Air-Bus to Patch for future references – in order to strike at Ruby and Yang of course! – as the pair stepped out of the aircraft. The winds were beginning to kick in and the cold would've bothered them for the last trek to Tai's house, but Cinder made sure the heat was evenly distributed through her Semblance.

"Got to say, that Semblance of yours is pretty nifty," he commented.

"Don't I know it. And there's more where that came-"

"Glad it's not too hot to handle!" He laughed.

Cinder rolled her eyes and scoffed, a smile curving her lips. "Oh you."

She had to admit, however, that his humour was kind of cute.

The Xiao-Long Rose residence was a humble house surrounded by ample land and forests, all covered under the snowy blanket. It looked cozy from the outside and Cinder had to wonder if this was what a normal life looked like; a humble abode in the most remote, tranquil village.

Once inside, she didn't hesitate to take a quick glance around as soon as the lights came on. It looked inviting and…wholesome? Lacking a better term, it simply gave off the impression of a family home.

"May I take your coat?"

"Oh, yes please."

She slump her shoulders as Tai eased her out of her crimson winter's coat and black scarf, revealing her ebon evening gown and elbow-length gloves. The glass design on the gown was custom-made specifically for her, she had told him.

"I know I've said this already, but that dress is stunning. It suits you, Cinder."

"I would hope so; I chose it specifically for our date," she replied. "Now, where were we?"

"R-Right, wine and music," Tai stated. "Please make yourself at home! I'll be out in a jiffy."

Her stiletto heel shoes clicked against the wooden floor as Cinder made her way into the living-room. This looked promising. The wine would help the blond open up a bit and she'd feign interest in his daughters to get any and all information she could use. Speaking of the daughters—

"Where are your children if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, uh, I told them I had a date tonight so they're sleeping over at a friend's place! I told them they didn't have to, but they insisted!" Tai said from the kitchen.

Drat.

Oh well. It was perhaps too early to act anyway.

"I suppose I can meet them some other time," she called back as she inspected the room; photos of the blond and the kids were strewn about, ranging from childhood pictures to family photos with everyone together over the years. A woman, eerily similar to Ruby's likeness (or rather vice versa) made an appearance early on in the girls' life, but after a while it was just the three of them.

A widower. Perfect. He'd be desperate for any and all attention a woman like Cinder would throw his way, eager to exchange any information until she had enough to cut ties and fulfil her plan of—

An older photo entered her vision as she glanced around; it was faded around the edges and the woman from the other photos was present, but much younger. Another woman with wild, jet-black hair similar to hers was there as well and she unfortunately recognized the man to the far right, but Cinder's attention was immediately drawn to the blond young man in the middle.

Her heart throbbed as did her sex. Tai was absolutely drop-dead, heart-meltingly, loin-throbbing sexy as a Beacon student! And the years had only been kind to him.

His chuckle along with the music caught her off-guard, startling her. "Yeah, that's me and my old team; team STRQ, we were called." He offered a glass of wine; red, richly scented, and clear. "Here you go."

She accepted the proffered glass, still taken aback. "Thanks…Team STRQ huh?"

"Yep. The dude to the far right is my brother-in-law since I married his sister. Qrow and Raven respectively." He paused, a tender smile on his face. "And lastly there's my former significant other. After Raven left she was there to help me back up…and…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be talking about them."

Her heart swelled with delight at his vulnerability. "No, it's alright. You poor thing, having your heart broken twice…" She closed the distance between them with a single step, her hand cupping his cheek again. "Perhaps I can help this widower by becoming his lucky number three?" Cinder took a sip of the wine as Tai's lips parted in surprise, his expression just adorable to behold. He was going to melt like putty in her hands before the night was over.

Vivid images of his bare body against hers suddenly came to mind and it took all of Cinder's willpower to not freak out right then and there.

Heat suffused her cheeks.

"That's…" Tai stammered. He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck with a smile. "Honestly? You very well could be. I feel a strong connection to you, Cinder."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"You're smart and sophisticated, but you're also a Huntress so you're not afraid to get your hands dirty. You're beautiful and I am nothing but lucky that a young woman like yourself would even look at an older man like me."

Cinder was at a loss for words as she scrutinized him, puzzled. She was on a mission, granted, but surely Tai had to be jesting! He was a handsome man; any woman would be lucky to call him theirs, even she saw that!

_But not just any woman._

"Compliments just come naturally out of you, don't they?" She replied and composed herself. "We matched very high online because we're compatible. We share similar interests and we're both tired of the single life. Age is irrelevant as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I was a bit worried."

"Don't be." She sidled up further against him. It was time to speed up her plan a bit, though the closeness, she discovered, was having an effect on her that made her head spin. "On that subject—"

His hand snaked up through her ebon locks and caressed the back of her head, which was the only warning Cinder got before he leaned in to kiss her.

And just like that, months of careful planning were reduced to ash. The wineglass almost slipped out of her grip as she was captured in the moment, barely registering what was happening or reciprocating the longer-than-formal, gentle kiss Tai was giving her. Her heart skipped a beat, the feeling so foreign to her, and her pulse spiked in a way she only felt through combat and giving chase. The sensation of almost melting on the spot was equal parts terrifying as it was exciting, and just as the rush began to kick in and prompt the brunette to kiss the blond back, the latter stepped away.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I didn't realize you didn't like it! It may be the lighting and the wine, but after what we just talked about and the way you looked at me, I…maybe I was misreading—"

First of all; Tai hadn't even sipped his wine.

Second; Cinder was taken aback. Her mind reeled from the feeling while she.

"No, no…" She managed to utter, effectively silencing him. "You did nothing wrong."

She hadn't expected this. She had kept things chaste enough; only light pecks on the cheek or a hug beyond the flirtatious closeness, but a full blown kiss like that, had stolen her breath away, had never occurred. Cinder's plan was still there in her mind, but suddenly the priority seemed to slip away.

She needed to focus at the task at hand, but it was definitely conflicting with what she suddenly wanted. Here he was, a handsome man with an active interest in her—

"I was just…surprised. Kiss me again." She put the glass away next to the photos and leaned in closer. She needed to feel that rush again – his lips on hers – before rationality came screaming back around.

"I, ah, uh- _mmph_."

Cinder promptly cut him off and pulled him into close embrace, one which he quickly reciprocated; his strong arms hugged her close to his chest and the way he kissed her again…Cinder found herself unable to break it. The rush came back and stronger this time around as her heart hammered frantically against her ribcage. There was no doubt that Tai didn't feel it; she could feel his against her chest as clearly as her own after all.

Part of Cinder demanded to take control of the situation and focus on her plan, but the long, knee-shaking, passionate, kiss was overpowering. Was this what affection was like? It felt unconditional with the way Tai wholeheartedly poured himself into their cradle of warmth.

The need for air soon became apparent and with some reluctance, they both pulled back.

"Wow…"

"Wow indeed…" Tai uttered with a low chuckle. "That was-"

"Forgive me for being forward," Cinder interrupted with a tone of mild urgency that surprised even herself. "How about we move on to your bedroom…?"

Tai's eyes widened with a certain light swirling in those azure pools.

**x.x.x**

The music could still be heard from the blond's bedroom as the pair waltzed inside in a close embrace of heat and kisses.

Cinder let herself be swept away, the rush ever-present. The frisson that broke out from this closeness was addictive as she vehemently sought more. She told herself this was part of the plan, a necessary – if not crucial – stepping stone to the plan's fruition, but the thought was quickly drowning under the waves of lust and curiosity.

Tai's hands worked their magic and unzipped the back of her gown. The article slowly drooped down Cinder's pale, flawless body while she unbuttoned the blond's sleeveless vest and shirt. As soon as their fingers touched bare skin they clawed at each other, mapping out expanses of flesh and its curves and dips.

As soon as her dress pooled on the floor, Tai's vest and shirt were flung across it. Cinder shuddered against him, now acutely aware that she was in naught but underwear and pulled closer against the blond's chest.

Her thighs immediately clenched and rubbed together over her quivering pussy. Her nipples stood so sweetly at attention that they poked against Tai's abdomen through her bra, the sensation doubling down the moment Tai boldly slid a palm further down the curve of Cinder's lower-back over her shapely ass.

_"Mmmph!"_

She shuddered.

Her hands roamed possessively over sculpted muscles, feeling him up. The longer she touched him the more her original plan slipped away as Cinder embraced the overwhelming affection and lust; it was as if a missing piece finally connected with the rest of her and made her whole.

She fiddled with the front of his pants and the belt, nearly ripping the clothes apart in a hurry to pull them down and she tore away from Tai to glance down-

Cinder's throat dried up. She couldn't possibly be any wetter down there.

The bulging outline at the front of his boxer-briefs was stole her attention and it kept going down his upper thigh and-

The tip was poking out.

She gulped down, hard.

Tai chuckled nervously with a sheepish grin on his face. "S-Sorry about that…It's kind of difficult to adjust it…"

His pants fell and pooled at his feet. Cinder could only gawk, eyes wide as saucers.

If she hadn't already lost sight of her plan, this would've done it.

"So, uh…Want to lie down?"

"Okay," she croaked out a squeak, dry and whispery.

Eagerly, she spread her legs as soon as her back hit the soft bed, her mind going haywire. Tai kneeled down between her loins, caressing her thighs and tugging her panties aside as he met her gaze, and smiled a warm smile that served as Cinder's only warning; his breath tickled her engorged bundle of nerves which was already at wits end, crowned under drenched strip of black curls, before his tongue and lips greeted her flushed and wet lower lips.

_"AAHH!"_

Her body tensed up with toe-curling intensity, a moan tearing out of her mouth as she arched back with a tremor, legs spread with impressive flexibility as inner muscles clamped down wantonly.

She clasped a hand over her mouth, firmly aware of the blush that was heating up her face right now.

Tai glanced up, his face glistening slightly in the low light from the brunette's sudden squirt, and chuckled. "Wow."

"Sh-Shut up! T-The tension was just too much for me a-and-!" She clasped at her face. "This is mortifying…"

The blushing she was hiding was definitely at unhealthy levels.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Tai said and softly laughed. "My ex-wife had her own share of these moments. In her case she was simply too stubborn to do anything about it herself and left it to me."

"…"

"Here, let me clean it up for you…"

"W-wait a- _Ooh! OH!_ "

Her body tensed up as soon as Tai's tongue lapped a hot path along her slit. Pleasure flared up as quickly as a lightning-bolt and he kept going, kissing her mons in-between lapping up Cinder's gushing secretion with gusto. His stubble tickled against her labia, but the feeling drowned under the pleasure of his oral ministrations as he eagerly buried his face against her sex.

She buried a hand in his blond hair while she pushed her knuckle to her teeth with the other, trembling. "Ooohh Taiii…Tai…"

Hell, he was good at this! Cinder had had her fair share of partners, but it had always been quick and momentarily enjoyable; a swift outlet more than anything else.

And they hadn't been nearly as gifted as Tai.

Amber eyes snapped wide open (when had she closed them to begin with?) when she realized that he would have to put his endowment inside of her.

Brother Gods above, he would wreck her!

She shuddered and bucked against Tai's face as soon as his lips pursed around her clit, the spark spreading from neuron to neuron as a result leading to a second orgasm as her muscles tautened and hips pushing against his face.

Her body went slack.

Tai gave her labia one last kiss and licked his lips with a cocky smile. "You enjoyed that, I take it?"

Cinder could only nod as she tried to prop herself up with her arms, only to see Tai shimmying out of his underwear. His cock sprung free, bigger than she had thought it to be, hard and bouncing slightly.

"Oh…my…"

Her pussy clenched tight.

**x.x.x**

Cinder bit down on her lip as she lowered her haunches over Tai's cock. Despite the excessive lubrication that was her drooling pussy, the blond's shaft was a tight fit as they slowly eased him inside. He was straining her sex and he wasn't even moving.

Tai hugged her close as she straddled his lap, himself on his knees on the bed. She looped her arms over his shoulders, one leg around his waist, and the other quickly joining the moment he was fully inside of her.

"Nngh…Mmh…Oh Tai…"

"You alright?" His voice was rich with concern. "Need a minute?"

"NO! I'm fine!" She spat back, her earlier embarrassment fresh on her mind. She began to move her body, shaking her hips over the blond's lap and the pair shuddered in sweet bliss as his shaft was massaged by velvety inner walls. "Let's do this."

"Heh. Very well."

He palmed her ass with course hands and the brunette quivered and gasped as he began to left her up, moving her in rhythm with himself.

Cinder closed her eyes and stifled her voice when she began to ride him properly; the bounce was slow, but the penetration was deep and strained against her feminine channel, each insertion making her body tremor with little sparks jumping through her nerves up to the pleasure-centre in her brain as dopamine broke out through her body.

Was this what sex was supposed to feel like? Had she missed out on how great it could actually feel all this time?

Whether or not that was the case, Cinder and Tai started moving faster in tandem. The brunette hugged his neck and pulled him to her, silencing her soft cries that had been bordering on shrill moans and locked her legs behind him.

Ecstasy burned sweeter – sweeter than anything she could conjure up herself – through her core as Tai reached certain spots with precise thrusts that left Cinder tense up in bliss. Her muscles just as quickly relaxed against his body as she kept kissing him, ravenous and breathy, as she hung onto him as if she'd drift away otherwise.

"Mmhm…Cinder…" Tai gasped out and thrusted harder.

She squeezed down on him and he shuddered with a satisfied groan.

"Fuck…Cinder…"

The brunette kissed along his jawline and dug her nails into his back with a resulting hiss from the blond. She rode him faster as he set the pace, lifting her by her rear.

This feeling was incredible; it was rough, but there was a certain tenderness to Tai's movement. There was more than just carnal delight burning between them and strangely enough it brought back old memories of her nightmare of a childhood and the only glimmer of light in the gloomy dark, however brief it had been.

"Hey, you alright?"

Cinder opened her eyes to stare into azure ones. Tai was moving slower and she was gently rocking against his lap rather than bouncing. A hand let go of her ass and reached up to her head, patting Cinder tenderly as he stroked her ebon locks.

"You look…sad." His gaze drifted to her now exposed wrists. "Wait, what are those…?"

The memory from the past became vivid in her mind as Rhodes suddenly stood before her, patting the young Cinder on her head; a simple, kind act that had at the time been her only source of comfort and happiness.

_`No, don't! If you do it to me now while I'm like this I'll-!´_

She shuddered and embraced him tighter as she clamped down mightily, a soft cry upon her lips as the sensation rippled like stormy waves against the shores. Her lips crashing against Tai's in a unrelenting and passionate kiss as she fervently rolled and rocked her hips over his throbbing cock, the original plan long forgotten and different wants and needs took its place.

_You wouldn't betray me, right…?_

**x.x.x**

"So, dad, how did the date go last night?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Did you…sleep well?"

"Yeah, dad, did everything go well?"

Tai chuckled and rubbed his neck as he carried a tray of various types of bread to the table. "You could say that, yeah…"

"Way to go, dad! Brothers know you've been alone for so long!"

"Hey, keep it down, alright? She's still asleep you know," he told his oldest daughter. "Let her rest as long as she can."

"Wow. That worn out huh? You should take it easy; we don't want you to break a hip."

"This is not a conversation a father should have with his daughters," Tai stated, shaking his head.

"Ignore her," Ruby quickly intervened, beaming. "Still, we're happy for you, dad. It's about time you found someone. You deserve to be happy and let's face it; Yang and I aren't going to be living here forever."

"No, no, I get it." He nodded and crossed his arms with a ghost of a smile. "Honestly…she's one hell of a woman. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"She must be if she puts up with your puns," Ruby commented with a cheeky grin, earning her a snicker from her sister while Tai scoffed playfully.

"Hey now, that just means she has a good sense of humour. Seriously though, we really connected over these past few months and…" He glanced away and smiled. "I think this can lead to something great."

"Aw, that's wonderful to hear, dad!"

"As long as she doesn't make us refer to her as `mom,´" Yang then added.

"I don't think that will be a problem—"

"Oh, but I don't mind if you do," Cinder began as she stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. Her long black hair was a bit mussed and her choker barely covered a bruising hickey that stood out against her fair complexion. The shirt she wore was white and too big for her, and the sweatpants were definitely not hers either. "After all, I will likely come to call you my family one day."

A fork hit a platter.

"Good morning, Love-Daddy," she greeted and tip-toed to kiss a blushing Tai just next to his lips before linking his arm with hers. "Hello again, girls. Fancy seeing you here."

"Wait, you know my daughters?"

"Why yes-"

"Dad, she's a Haven Academy student!"

"Actually I recently graduated-"

"Are those **my** sweatpants?" Yang pointed accusingly at the article of clothing of yellow, black, and a spot of lilac, with a sharp glare.

"Your father kindly offered them since I have nothing else to wear for now. A dress is a bit too over-the-top at this hour."

"Dad did what-"

"Well isn't this great, you all know each other already! That takes care of introductions!" Tai exclaimed. "Hey, who wants breakfast?!"

"You better not stain them or so help me-"

"I wouldn't dream of it, my dear. Though it does concern me that they are a bit big around the waist…"

"What are you implying?!"

"Dad, I want to be happy but out of all people-"

Cinder rolled her eyes and snickered as Tai tried to diffuse the situation while she sauntered over to the seat next to what she presumed was his, and lovingly stared at the tall blond.

She could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tried a little different approach. Next Cinder chapter(s) will have her more assertive and in control, with raunchier stuff, I promise.


	5. Willow 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, Tai deserves to be happy and Willow deserves a better husband.
> 
> Also, this became way longer than I had intended it to be. Uh. Yay?

**Finding Happiness**

_The riot in Atlas had been bordering on a civil war; Mantle, after many a years of living under the shadow of the City of Atlas, had finally had enough._

_First it was the strike on the Dust labour; Mantle decided that if they are the ones slaving away in the Dust mines, they are the ones who get to keep the fruits of their labour. This lead to Atlas not getting any cargo for ammunition, heating, and anything else between military and civilian usage._

_Then it was the rejection of the damn-near useless robots and what little humanoid soldiers the military had bothered to "lend" Mantle in the first place. More and more Huntsmen and Huntresses from the academy, specifically those born in the city below, had chosen to stay and defend their home, acting as the city's police-and-security force. In an act of spite, they dumped all the destroyed robot guards into the crater of the mines._

_With tensions rising as a result the situation eventually escalated when Mantle began to openly fight against Atlesians; humans and Faunus banded together for the first time in Mantle to become independent, and eventually they took the fight to the city in the skies._

_The City of Atlas burned for a full night. Mantle demanded independence and they would get it through force if necessary. While The Happy Huntresses were not too happy about this escalation and tried to dampen the ire to prevent any losses from both sides, they still fought for Mantle._

_Unfortunately that didn't happen once the rioters reached Schnee Mansion. As the home of the CEO of the SDC, it was an obvious target for a myriad of reasons._

_Qrow Branwen and his nieces, along with their team, had been in Atlas at the time and aided Weiss try to defuse the situation and defend her home, but alas a single, stray arrow unluckily took the life of Jacques Schnee as the man tried to escape in the chaos._

_Following the riot being put down and with SDC's future uncertain, Willow Schnee became the new CEO, being the daughter of the founder and wife of the now deceased Jacques. The following, long, arduous months were complete turmoil for the poor woman and the fate of the company was up in the air._

_Eventually, the news came out via a public statement from Willow herself;_

_"I'm hereby stepping down as the CEO and renounce my claim to the SDC; my youngest child and son, Whitley, will inherit the company when he is of age. Until then, a board of directors, chosen by me and who knows how my father ran it in the past, will be in charge."_

_And so Willow Schnee removed herself from the public eye. It was no secret that they had an unhappy marriage. Now that the SDC was in better hands and the mansion having taken one too many hits from the riot, Willow entertained the thought of finding out what a normal life was like._

_Upon Ruby and Yang's suggestion about Patch – far away from Atlas and a humble, quiet little village – and offering her a place to recuperate, Willow was fairly reluctant to accept at first. With Weiss supporting her decision no matter what, she began to make preparations._

_The welcome had been small, but surprisingly heart-warming once she had arrived. A small number of people had thrown a humble bbq-party to her surprise, but what had made the event memorable was the tall, blond man who had approached her._

_"I heard we're going to be neighbours," he stated, offering his hand. "My daughters told me everything; I'm so sorry to hear about the riot, Mrs. Schnee. The name is Taiyang Xiao Long, but you can call me Tai."_

_"...Willow Schnee." She accepted the proffered hand. "Charmed."_

**x.x.x**

It had been three weeks since Willow moved into Patch; her humble cabin, while modern, had provided a simple life, the complete opposite of living in the mansion back in Atlas.

Her cabin was just a stone's throw away from the Xiao-Long-Rose house. It didn't even take five minutes to walk from one to another, allowing Taiyang, her neighbour, to check in on the fellow widow every now and then…which proved to be highly necessary.

"It's like living with Qrow all over again…" the blond man thought to himself out loud as he poured a bottle of Atlesian red wine down the kitchen sink. "Mrs. Schnee, we've talked about this. Drinking is not a way to cope with anything."

_"Miss."_ The aforementioned woman was leaning against the doorway, arms lazily crossed over her chest as she watched on. "And on the contrary, Mr. Xiao Long, I find that alcohol numbs the pain quite efficiently."

"As if I haven't heard that before…" He sighed. "I know that losing your family home is a heavy blow, and that the loss of your husband—"

" _`Loss´_?" She asked incredulously with a scoff. "I would hardly call it a loss. It's a closed chapter, a sense of freedom and relief, nothing more. I couldn't possibly be happier."

"Then forgive me for asking, but why are you still drinking like a sailor? You're meant to start anew here and yet I hear from both of your daughters that you have barely left the house since you arrived." He let out another sigh. "Weiss can check in on you since she attends Beacon, and Winter has one week per month free to come visit you while your son is still attending his boarding school in Atlas, but I was asked as your neighbour and father to Weiss' teammates that I checked in on you. Your kids are worried about you, you know."

The snow-haired woman glanced towards the window. The sunlight filtered in beautifully. "I have my reasons."

Tai didn't respond and began pouring another bottle, this one half-empty.

"If you would just take a moment to go outside and enjoy what Vale has to offer, I'm sure you'll find something more fulfilling than drinking in the dark. I'd be happy to show you around, give you the grand tour of Patch and the city of Vale!"

She eyed him with an immovable, narrow gaze, taking her time with an answer. "Very well. I suppose I need to get out of this house."

"There we go! How about we start right away? I'll show you what Patch has to offer!"

She took another moment seemingly mulling it over as she looked him over. "Okay then."

"Hahah! Great! Let me just finish up here and then we'll hit the town so to speak! You're going to love it, I promise."

Willow studied him rather than replying. His cheerful attitude and warm-hearted kindness was…intriguing. He was friendly and welcoming, and fairly handsome; Willow had had the pleasure of meeting with Taiyang every now and then when he wasn't inviting himself over to check up on her and he was not only considerate, but rather dapper to boot with his facial hair that was better than a damn moustache, and she had spotted his interesting tattoo once.

To have someone like him watch over her like this was nothing short of heart-warming.

And Brothers know that she hadn't felt like this in many years.

**x.x.x**

The village of Patch during winter was quite the sight, Willow had to admit; the blanket of snow over meadows and rooftops with not even the sound of the breeze to disturb the tranquillity wasn't something she would've enjoyed as much back home despite Atlas' perpetual winter.

Taiyang showed her around the village with spring in his steps, showing off their small market square first thing first. While most homes were scattered here and there, while others were more close together, the market square was the place where everyone gathered and socialized. Aside from a few homes there was a humble café, a relatively small mall centre, butcher-shop, and other shops and stores for anyone's needs.

"Every summer there's a farmers' market taking place here," Tai explained as he gestured at the plaza. "And during autumn there are similar fares stopping by. My kids used to love those. So did my partner…She absolutely adored them."

Willow tugged at the collar of her dark-blue coat as she eyed the blond. He was smiling, but his eyes couldn't hide the hurt the memory caused him.

"…My husband would never have thought of going to these kinds of events unless it was for `charity´ that made for good headlines in the papers that is."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Schnee…"

"I grew numb to it over the years. It's fine."

"No, it's not! That's…that's sad, to be honest."

Willow shrugged. "Yes, I suppose it is."

She had just come to accept that's how it was.

Tai furrowed his brow worriedly before his expression brightened. "Oh! How about we pop in to the café real quick? They have the best cakes and coffee this side of Vale. My treat!"

She met his gaze and her heart jumped a little; it was like witnessing the dawn after a long, dark night. His smile almost made her want to mirror it and her heart stirred in a way she hadn't felt in years: hummingbird-frantic, nervous, and wonderful.

Willow tugged at her crimson scarf and averted her gaze. "…That sounds nice."

The café's interior was stunningly inviting with the firm wooden walls and floor. It made you feel like you were in a cabin up north, skiing or otherwise, and with the season abound you might as well really be at a resort. Log tables with hand-knitted tablecloths and wooden chairs with colourful cushions made the place even more charming, and the large hearth at the northern wall made for a cozy atmosphere with the crackle of fire accompanying the soft tunes of music in the background.

Taiyang had gone ahead and ordered two Patch apple-cakes with coffee and Willow had to admit that the cake looked rather delectable. It certainly smelled delicious.

"Trust me on this; one bite and you'll want to come here at least once a week," the blond man commented with a cheeky grin.

"We'll see about that," Willow replied matter-of-factly and dug her small fork into the piece of cake in a manner which would befit a Schnee. She brought the piece to her lips, sniffing in the aroma of a freshly-baked pastry, and let it slip past her parted lips with a gentle hum.

"Mm…!" She slowly nodded, chewing properly before swallowing. "Oh my. You weren't exaggerating, Mr. Xiao-Long."

He softly laughed. "I told you."

"I take it you're a regular here, then?" She asked him, carefully sipping her coffee. The blend was surprisingly exquisite, a stark difference to what little coffee she had inhibited back in Atlas before favouring the pain-nullifying embrace of alcohol.

"Naturally. They know me by name," Taiyang replied and chuckled; the sound was smile-inducing. "My partner became a regular here as well not long after I introduced her. She would always stop by here on her way home…Eventually I had to take a few extra minutes into account because she would never be on time."

Willow gently laughed. "Oh dear. She got side-tracked then, huh?"

"You wouldn't believe it. It was one of her many charming quirks though," he told her, his gaze cast to the floor as he stopped the mug right before his lips. "…She always brought a take-away mug and a small cake with her home when she stopped by. She was such a sweetheart."

"…My condolences for your loss." When the blond looked up at her she cocked her head slightly to the side and offered a smile. "I couldn't help but notice the past tense."

"Oh. Right…" He sighed, dejected. "Thank you. It wasn't easy, what with raising two daughters alone, but…I managed to pull through, somehow, and- No, sorry. I'm so sorry; I shouldn't be talking about her right now. I dragged you out here to have fun, not to listen to my sad reminiscence."

"It's quite alright. I suppose one of us has to mourn and it is certainly not going to be me," Willow stated with a hint of a smile, however forced, and sipped her coffee with a content hum. "If only I could that fondly of _that man_ like you speak of your partner. Alas, we've lived completely different lives."

Tai raised his mug. "Ain't that the truth."

Willow's lips quirked at the corners into a genuine expression, but a thought took root and bloomed into a peculiar curiosity.

Ever since the offer of moving away from Atlas – to a remote village in Vale of all places – she had been wondering what a normal life would be like; her assets, though wealthier than the common man, were still limited and her new home did not reflect the luxury she had been used to. And listening to Taiyang talk about the humble events the ordinary folk looked forward to, the joy in the small things, and about his former partner made her further curious…and a smidge _envious._

Taiyang had lived a happy, normal life, though not one of marriage, but still a life with someone the way two people should have. The first years of her married life with Jacques had been, Willow thought, great! He had been attentive to her needs and showered her with affection and at the time she had thought of it as him being genuine.

What a fool she had been, she thought to herself. It had all been a sham; a means to get to her, snare her in, and trap her as she gave away her birth-right and inheritance to a power-hungry, greedy snake. And it had costed her a good amount of years, her physical and mental well-being, and her previously good relationships with her children. Weiss aside, it was a miracle that Winter and Whitley even talked to her anymore after her years of self-loathing and depressive compliance while letting Jacques continue his amoral actions.

And here she had a man before her who hadn't known her that long and yet was kinder to her than Jacques had been even before the truth came out about why he had married her. Willow didn't have access to the Schnee fortune anymore, so there was nothing to gain from marrying her now…surely Taiyang knew this.

And hearing him go on about his former partner, the things they did for each other, spoken with such affectionate inflection in his voice, made Willow wish she had met a man like him instead.

Her heart thudded suddenly in a double-tap.

"Mr. Xiao-Long—"

"You can call me Tai," he interrupted with a playful grin. "Honestly, I feel pretty old when people call me Mr. Xiao-Long."

"Very well then…Tai." She offered a small smile. "…Would you find it bothersome if I asked you if we could do this again? Come here and chat, I mean."

Tai expression went from taken aback to beaming from ear-to-ear in a second. "Oh, gladly! Hehe, I told you that you would like it! You know what, if you ever want to hang out, you just call me!"

"Oh my. Are you sure you can afford to dedicate yourself to my selfish requests like that? Because you're the only one around here I even remotely know."

Tai nodded without missing a beat. "Absolutely! I'm not going back to Signal Academy until early spring and I can always make the time," he said cheerfully. "And I would hardly call your request selfish; I know what it's like to be in the slump and if I can be there for someone, I'd be happy to, Miss Schnee."

Her heart skipped a happy little beat.

Goodness.

"I…think we can skip the formalities at this point. Please, call me Willow."

He beamed at her. "I haven't mentioned it before, but that's a lovely name. Well then, Willow; it's a date."

Whether it was the coffee, the hearth, or the compliment that warmed Willow's cheeks she would never know for sure, but the smile on her face was the biggest one she has had in many years.

As they spent some more time in the café, talking still, she already couldn't wait until next time.

**x.x.x**

Following the next two weeks the two of them had made it a habit of visiting the café and chatting about anything that came to mind; Willow learned more about Tai's job as a teacher at Signal combat school and his past as a Huntsman (and having ended up romantically involved with nearly his entire team to boot) while Willow told him stories of her father, the founder of the SDC, and her childhood. She told him about how she on accident awoke her Semblance, but never enrolled in any Huntress academies or schools and instead having favoured studying for her role as the next CEO of the company (…which had tragically gone largely unused.)

Little by little she was beginning to come out of her shell – out of her funk as Tai's presence brightened up her day. It was honestly a great motivation to get her out of bed throughout the week.

"…And I ended up having to cook _everything_ ," Tai explained and chuckled. "And that's when I decided that Qrow was never allowed back in my kitchen!"

Willow softly laughed and put down the mug lest she accidentally spill the coffee. "Forgive me, I don't mean to laugh at your mishap. It sounds like everything turned out well in the end however."

He nodded. "Yeah, it did. Good thing I know how to cook or else we would've been forced to order takeout." He sipped on his coffee before continuing. "How about yourself?"

She blinked. "Pardon?"

"Do you cook?"

She gently scoffed. "There was a time when I would help my parents in the kitchen. Not because they needed the help, I just thought it was fun to do things together. I have some of my mother's old recipes left, but…Well, eventually I had professional chefs prepare meals so I haven't cooked anything myself in a long time."

"…You don't cook?"

"Only really simple stuff I'm afraid, with various results. Trial and error, you know. Mostly errors," she said and chuckled. "Winter came by and offered to cook me something that could last a few days in the fridge, but—"

"That won't do, Willow! You need to eat properly!" Tai firmly told her. "Tell you what; how about I cook you dinner at your place? I can teach you a few simple, but hearty recipes—"

"Oh, but Tai, you don't need to go that far for me! I'll manage. But thank you for the offer. I appreciate it."

"No, no! I insist!" He then told her. "I love to cook, I don't mind. Really."

"…I suppose it would be nice to have a proper meal for once."

"There you go! How about tonight? I can get the ingredients along the way."

"Oh! Uhm…" She was taken aback. "Well, why not. But at least let me pay for them."

"That's not necessary—"

"If you're going to cook food for _me_ then the very least I can do is to reimburse you. I won't accept no for an answer, Tai."

She allowed a hint of smugness adorn her smile as the blond man hung his head in good-natured defeat.

"Alright, alright, I yield. Have it your way, Snow-Fairy." He chuckled to himself.

Willow scoffed and shook her head, ignoring the way her body and face responded to the nickname.

**x.x.x**

One grocery shopping trip later, Tai and Willow were back in her cabin with the blond working his magic in the kitchen, showing the Schnee matriarch a couple of easy-to-do recipes that still delivered a hearty, tasty experience as he promised.

To see him so focused and working like he was in his true element was kind of palpitating.

-and if you boil the potatoes a few minutes before putting them in the oven you'll get the crispy, golden-brown texture on the outside and the fluffiness on the inside. So delicious." He let the potatoes boil in peace and sighed, taking a breather. "So simple yet delicious."

"Interesting. I'll be sure to remember that," Willow replied as she sat by the dining table watching him. "Honestly, this makes me want to try out my mother's old recipes again."

"I'd love to be here when you do. Only fair you trade me some recipes of your own!" Tai laughed and winked at her.

The looked away and smiled.

"Quick question, Willow."

"Yes?"

He chuckled. "Out of sheer curiosity; as a mother, have any of your kids ever asked if you any of them were your favourite? I remember Ruby asking me when she was little and it was just as I was cooking; she tugged at my pant leg, demanding an answer and it was the cutest thing."

"Aw. That sounds adorable." She crossed one leg over the other and mulled it over. "No, that never happened…I suppose things turned for the worst before we got to that part. I wouldn't say our manor was the warm, wholesome home like yours I'm afraid."

"Oh, uh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"But if they _had_ asked me," she continued and winked and pointed at him. "I would've told them that I _Schnee_ d more time to think."

The blond stared at her for a moment before letting out a hearty guffaw. "Hahah! Look at you, cracking jokes! You have no idea how good it is to see you lighten up like this after having spent weeks pouring alcohol down the drain, let me tell you!"

"Don't expect it to be a common reoccurrence," she replied and chuckled.

"I'm serious! It's like day and night," he commented. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something else, Willow."

"Hm? Is it about my children again?"

"No, no…" He leaned against the kitchen counter. "Do you, uhm, have any plans for Winter Eve?"

Oddly enough she hadn't even thought of it, she realized.

"No… No I haven't." She pondered for a moment. "I know my son and my daughters talked about visiting, but I haven't really thought of anything special to be honest."

"Well…" He rubbed his neck bashfully. "Would you and your family like to come over for dinner?"

Her brows rose up in surprise.

"We've been getting along well if I do say so myself. And Weiss and my daughters are close friends and teammates after all. I figured if your kids are coming to visit, Yang and Ruby might want to invite her so I thought why not invite all of you and…I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Her heart skipped a happy beat.

"I think that would be wonderful, Tai. I— _We_ would love to come over for dinner!"

His blue eyes brightened. "O-Oh? That's great! I'll, uh, let my daughters know."

Willow nodded at him and smiled. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage that she thought it might leap out of her chest. The poor blond was saying something, but her mind wasn't there to process it as she absentmindedly began to plan for what to wear.

She couldn't wait until Winter Eve.

**x.x.x**

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you would want to socialize with other people, mother," Whitley commented, his hands buried deep in his jacket pockets. "I figured you would want to be alone or perhaps trying and see if we could summon the servants to cook us something…"

"I think it's great for her to have made acquaintance with Mr. Xiao-Long," Winter intervened, back straight and head held high as she trekked through the snow-covered path. "I hear he's been helpful with mother's recuperation."

Willow chuckled softly. "He certainly has."

"From what I've heard of him from you and Ruby, Yang, I'm not surprised," Weiss then commented and giggled. "It was sweet of him to invite us along, but it does feel a bit strange to not celebrate back home..."

"It's going to be fun," Willow then replied. "And just you wait until you've tasted his cooking. It's amazing."

Her children exchanged looks of varying gratifications which didn't go unnoticed as the matriarch eyed each of them.

"What is it?"

Whitley chuckled. "Well…"

"It's just…so refreshing to see you smile like this, mom," Weiss confessed. "It's been so many years since we've seen you happy and excited for something."

"Or _someone_ ," Winter added with a slightly lopsided smirk that prompted the rest's attention. "So, how many do you reckon we'll be?"

"Oh, uh, he invited us and then there's his daughters…I believe he mentioned his brother-in-law from his first marriage would arrive as well. So eight."

"Wait…His brother-in-…" Weiss' words trailed off. "Do you mean their uncle Qrow?"

_"Qrow?! Qrow Branwen?!"_ The oldest sibling rubbed her temples with a heavy sigh. "Oh goodness gracious. _I'm_ going to start drinking from this."

"Is he that bad…?"

Weiss cleared her throat. "He's…quite the character. To be honest he is…was like how you used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a drinking problem," Winter stated.

"…Oh."

So Tai had dealt with someone like her before.

" _Had_ a drinking problem," Weiss corrected.

"That's their house up ahead, right?" Whitley pointed out. The building was decorated as befitting the season, though not gaudy unlike some of the other homes they had passed along the short trip. The lights were dancing inside the house and Willow spotted the certain blond briefly.

With a bit more enthusiasm than she had meant to show Willow knocked on the door.

Light poured out and illuminated the entryway with a series of colours as the blond man came into view, dressed in a sleeveless black vest and white shirt, with black slacks. His shirt was rolled up by the sleeves, revealing his tattoo, and his facial hair was kempt and hair groomed.

"Heya! Welcome to the chaos!" He exclaimed and stepped aside. "Come on in from the cold! We've got some eggnog and mulled wine to warm you up!"

"Such a graceful host," Willow commented as they let themselves in. "Tai, you've met my daughters, and this is my son, Whitley."

"Pleasure to meet you, young man. And welcome!" He held out his hand, prompting the youngest Schnee to shake it firmly.

"Likewise, sir. And thank you for inviting us."

"Weiss!" Ruby and Yang chirped from the living-room. "Welcome!"

The middle-sibling giggled and hung her coat before stepping inside to join them. "Hello Ruby, Yang."

Winter and Whitley joined them shortly after, creating a buzz from the living-room followed by the oldest sibling groaning upon meeting Qrow. With the five of them creating a hubbub in there, Tai and Willow found themselves alone and suddenly rather awkward around each other.

"Ah, uh, should I take your coat?" He asked.

"Oh, thank you." She undid the belt and buttons keeping the snowy-white coat together, allowing the blond to gently pull it down from her shoulders—

A gasp escaped his lips. "Ah… Wow. You look… _stunning_ , Willow."

With her bodycon dress in blue, which then gradated to ice-blue before further gradating to white with matching elbow gloves and choker, heeled dress shoes, and finer touches of subtle lipstick and light-blue eyeshadow, she damn well hoped so. Her hair, neatly kempt, slicked back, and wounded into proper ponytail was the finishing touch.

Her cheeks flared up a little, her heart pitter-pattering against her breast. "Thank you…You look rather dapper yourself, Tai."

"Haha…thanks…I hadn't really thought of dressing up this much, but my kids insisted that I put in a bit more effort for once."

And given the effort his daughters (and her own children for that matter) had put into their own clothing for the evening, it was understandable why.

"I'm glad they did. The look suits you."

He bashfully scratched his cheek. "Thank you. It certainly feels more worthwhile now…"

"Oh? What do you mean by—"

"Hey, Tai," a slightly gruff voice interrupted as a somewhat scraggly man poked out from the living-room. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"NO! You stay out of there, Qrow! I've told you!" Tai shouted back. He turned to Willow, slightly flustered. "Right, uhm…I need to look over the food-"

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" She asked, hopeful.

"Heh, eager to pick up some cooking tricks? Sure, I don't mind!"

"Yes…cooking tricks." Willow smiled at him.

The rest of the evening had gone smooth from there on; Willow and Tai enjoyed each other's company in the kitchen as they talked about anything and everything from Winter Holiday traditions to recipes, while never missing a chance to complement each other repeatedly.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang exchanged gifts while Whitley mostly kept to himself. Winter and Qrow bickered, but the oldest Schnee sibling found herself less frustrated with the older man due to him not partaking in any alcohol.

Dinner had been somewhat chaotic with the eight of them gathered around, but it was certainly an evening to remember as the jovialness effectively spread around to each and every one around the table; Weiss had entertained them with a song and Yang never missed a chance to crack festive puns together with her old man (though one could argue people only laughed due to how terrible they were.) The food had been delicious and Willow had picked up a few tips and tricks from watching the blond work his magic, which in itself had been stimulating to behold.

Throughout the long evening, Willow barely took her eyes off Tai.

After some lengthy rounds of board-games, Qrow had been the first to head home. Winter, having time off from the military, headed back to Willow's cabin where she stayed, preferring to call an early night while Yang dragged Ruby, Weiss, and even Whitley off to a party a friend of theirs was hosting on the other side of Patch.

The music themed for the season played softly in the background as Tai and Willow, the only ones left, merrily chatted over a glass of wine (moderate amount of course.)

"-and I remember Winter looking so proud of herself as she finished her fencing lessons. You could see it brimming in her eager eyes!"

Tai chuckled. "I know what you mean! The look on Yang's face hen she managed to take me down the first time is one I will never forget. And she was still in combat school!"

"They grow up so quickly, don't they?"

"Yeah…yeah they do. Time really flies."

"Mm…" Willow moderately sipped on the wine as she glanced at the clock. It was already 02:31; had they really been talking for this long? "It certainly does."

"And yet all we can do is to make the most of the time given to us," Tai added.

"…I suppose that's true even if it doesn't feel like it's enough."

"Not enough? Willow, you haven't been in Vale all that long and you're already a changed woman! You don't need a lot of time to change, to start over; you just proved it to yourself."

Willow sighed and put the glass away on the coffee table. "…It's not so easy to just start over – to recuperate. I have you to thank for helping me by simply being there for me, you know. It has helped me clear my head, but I've also come to a realization."

When Tai didn't reply she took at a cue to continue. "The years have escaped me and the best ones were robbed by… _that man_... I'm free yet I didn't know where to begin. I was dreading that it was too late with too little time left and fell back on my depressive stupor, but…having spent this time with you I feel that maybe that's not the case."

Tai put his own glass away and scooted closer across the couch. "Willow, listen to me; your best years are not gone. I was in a similar destructive spiral myself when I lost not only my wife, but my partner, but I managed to get out of it. I'm glad that I've helped you see that it's not too late to find happiness."

"Oh, Tai…" She chuckled gently, akin to somber. "You've been so kind to me and I've come to like you a great deal… Perhaps I'm entertaining a fool's hope, but…I…"

It dawned on them that they were both really close.

"Willow…"

Her eyelids slowly lowered in a heated gaze.

Tai rested a hand on her thigh. His breathing slowed down.

"Would you…show me the same affection you showed your partner? Would you show me how it feels to be…loved?" She caressed his cheeks with her fingers.

His breath hitched in his throat. His hand drifted from her thigh and over her hip.

Her heart was racing.

"Willow, I…Brothers, I didn't think-"

Their lips grazed and their eyes snapped wide open for quick, fleeting moment before dipping low, lips pursing for a chaste, brief osculation; the contact blossomed, rippling outwards in a flush of shuddering heat across their bodies through nerves that made fingers twitch in response. It was a swirl of emotions dancing through tepid warmth with a mixture of sweet and bitter, sour and tannins taste waltzing on their tongues that gradually asked for entrance, deepening the kiss.

She was pulled closer by the hip as she rested a hand over his neck—

The jangle of keys fumbling to fit into the lock and the pulling of the front door alerted them as they quickly separated just in time, flustered and rather hot around their faces.

"I think- oh shit, they're still up?" Yang's voice could be heard as she stepped inside and immediately caught notice of the adults. "Oh, uh. Hey dad! Didn't know you were still up! We totally forgot about the curfew, really!"

"Uh-oh…" Ruby squeaked from behind her sister.

"Yes, ah, we ended up talking for a lot longer than we had meant to," Tai blurted out. "You kids had fun at the party?"

"Uhm, yeah!" Yang exclaimed as she eyed her sister, puzzled about the lack of chastising regarding curfew. "It was awesome! Sorry about getting home so late—"

"It's fine," Tai reassured. "But I think we all need to get to bed."

"I should return home," Willow promptly stated as she got up perhaps a little too quickly.

"I'll walk you home. A woman shouldn't be out by herself at this hour."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

**x.x.x**

The short walk to Willow's cabin had been quiet and awkward. The gentle crunch of the layered snow beneath their shoes was the only thing aside from the wind to break the silence.

Tai cleared his throat. "Time really flew by, didn't it?"

"…Yes. A bit too quick to my liking."

Her cabin was just a few steps away.

"I should be quiet in case others have managed to fall asleep already," she stated.

"Yeah…" he sighed. "Say, Willow."

"Yes?" She quickly replied.

He smiled shyly at her. "We usually host a small party before we all gather at the plaza to celebrate around midnight. Would you like to come over again and celebrate with me?" He caught himself. "I-I mean, your family are welcome, too!"

She chuckled. "I would love to. Perhaps…we could continue where we left off? Unless I somehow mistook—"

He hugged her close and pressed his lips against her eager ones. The cold air suddenly couldn't touch them as they lingered in the contact.

Once they parted, Tai struggled to form words, stumbling over them. "I…had a lot of fun tonight. I'm glad you came over, Willow."

"My thoughts exactly, Tai." She pecked him on the cheek. "…I'll see you at New Year's eve then."

"If not sooner?"

They both softly laughed. "Definitely sooner," she replied.

She had a funny feeling that she would have to stop by the café and bring something over for her impromptu(?) visit.

"Then…Good night."

"Good night, Tai."

With one last chaste kiss the two parted ways, but not without a brief, longing glance over their shoulders as they returned to their respective homes, hearts pounding frantically.

As soon as Willow closed the door behind her she slumped against it and slid into a sitting position, face buried in her hands as she softly wept.

Her early years into marriage, which she had thought to be what happiness was like, had nothing on the unbridled elation of this evening.

**x.x.x**

The days between Winter Eve and New Year's Eve had gone by in a flash. Willow had been invited over the day before, surprising Tai with a cake and cups of coffee from the café. With his daughters still around nothing had happened aside from the lingering looks they had exchanged and the subtle, playful brushing of legs beneath the table.

When his daughters were out of sight, she'd peck him on the lips before leaving.

Eventually it was New Year's Eve and the Xiao-Long Rose house was roaring with sounds as the eight of them gathered again for a hearty dinner.

Willow made certain to wear similar attire, replacing the bodycon for a lace up dress that was certainly bolder than the previous with its laced up front showing off the valley between her endowed, shapely breasts, down to her navel where a wide belt was in place, all with with the same gradating colour-scheme as the bodycon. Her elbow-length gloves were translucent, the patterns akin to snowflakes, and her hair was donned up into a messy updo, with the front pouffed up and several strands framing her face. Black nylon stockings clad her legs and to finish things up she had chosen an ice-blue/white lace choker. Her tried-&-true makeup was the same light-blue eyeshadow and deceptively vague lipstick matching her lips.

The long looks Tai had given her throughout the evening was certainly a boost to her confidence, if not ego. The blond's attire hadn't really changed, but then there was no need to in Willow's opinion.

It had been a trial to not overdo the otherwise subtle flirting with six more people around. Qrow's semblance, Willow had learned, was not to be underestimated as the man was damn near a health hazard, but otherwise a good man. Winter had almost caught them when they thought they had the kitchen to themselves, forcing them to stay away from each other a bit more.

All they could do was trade longing looks and silent appreciation.

When there was only two hours left before midnight, the party was declared over as more and more people were gathering at the village plaza; bonfires would be lit up and a massive firework show was going to take place at the stroke of midnight.

Qrow, Ruby, Weiss, and Whitley had gone ahead while Winter and Yang had stayed and helped taking care of dishes and cleaning up a bit before they too head out together, with Tai mentioning that he would finish up the rest and join them later.

Willow, of course, had offered to help him.

"Hello," she purred as she sidled up to the blond, arms draped around his neck. "You look really good in these clothes, you know."

"And you look absolutely breath-taking," Tai told her, holding her close. "I love what you did with your hair. It looks good on you."

"Thank you~ I wanted to look extra special tonight." Her smile faltered a smidge. "…I hope you don't think I've been too…well, _forward_."

Tai blinked, puzzled. His brows rose. "What? No! No, not at all! If anything, I…I have to confess, I was rather smitten by you when I first met you. If I hadn't been asked to help look after you I would've gone over and introduced myself all over again…"

"Oh? Is that right? That makes me happy to hear."

He chuckled against her lips, grazing them softly with his own as she pursed hers, before they kissed, breathless and heartfelt. Warmth seeped into them akin to imbibing something hot and coursed through their bodies, overtaking and basking them in a cloudy haze.

It was roughly eighty minutes left until midnight.

**x.x.x**

They hadn't meant to do this now. Affection, a desire to be loved, brought along Lust which guided the pair from the kitchen up to Tai's bedroom, the blond having carried Willow bridal-style up the stairs.

Their kissing, open-mouthed and wanton, was without pause even as their itching hands began to roam and strip each other.

He zipped down her dress as she unbuttoned his vest. Willow shuddered when she snuck a hand underneath Tai's shirt, the fruit of his Huntsmen days evident to the touch.

She rubbed her legs together and quivered. _This_ was a man.

Tai's course hands roamed over her bare back, eagerly feeling her up as he caressed her hip and slope to her rear. She bucked into his touch and unbuttoned his shirt until she could push the article aside—

They broke the osculation and eyed each other affectionately for a moment before Willow's gaze was glued to the blond's bare chest; a tapestry of lean muscles and faded scars.

"Oh my…"

She helped him out of shirt and vest, the clothing forgotten on the floor before Tai helped ease her out of her dress—

His breath hitched in his throat with a dry gasp. Blue twin pools widened, pupils dilated further with a rush of heated lust.

Willow let out a husky chuckle. "I decided to go all out for tonight, just in case. I bought these a long time ago, but this is the first time I've gotten the chance to wear them." She smiled shyly. "It's the first time I've been _bold enough_ to wear them…"

More blood rushed to his throbbing shaft as Willow cradled her chest, puffing out her gifted breasts; pale, malleable mounds, like snowy hills, capped with the sweetly pink nipples that stood at attention as they poked out of the light-purple bra which was designed so that it left those pebbly buds exposed.

"Oh, by the way," she continued as she unbuckled her wide belt. "The underwear matches."

His gaze narrowed hungrily. It was a look she hadn't ever experienced and it sent shivers down her spine.

Tai helped her out of the dress in a mild hurry, but there was a practiced motion to his handling of her. The dress pooled at her feet as she stepped out of her shoes and his mouth salivated.

Black nylon stockings hugged snow-pale thighs which rubbed together before spreading just enough for him to glimpse the same light-purple fabric…and the designed exposure of the base of snowy curls crowning a flushed, swollen little bundle of nerves above equally flushed labia lips leaking onto her inner thighs.

"Do you…like it?"

Tai pushed her onto the edge of the bed and fell to his knees in front of her. He splayed her loins and in a single beat pressed his face against Willow's sex.

Her eyes lit up, a rippling sensation of bliss culminating into a rumble in her throat and spreading out to her legs and toes, and resulted in a shrill moan.

_"Aaahh~!"_

Her toes curl, legs twitching. She had expected a touch, accompanied by a kiss; Jacques had never been one for foreplay.

Tai's tongue lapped over her slit, collecting her gushing excitement from her outer labia with relish. He kissed her mons at intervals with the same passion he would kiss her upper lips, and his tongue flicked and swirled over her sensitive clit. Each time he dedicated attention – nay, worshipped that small part of her – the rippling effect intensified and Willow clutched at the sheet in an attempt to ground herself through hoarse cries.

_"Ahh! Ahh! Ooh! T-Tai!_

His touch was firm, yet careful as he caressed her nylon-clad thighs and bare hips. He ate her out with gusto, a wanton desire, but was tender and venerable. It was the kind of attention Willow had never been given; he was worshipping her and her body. Tai was praying at her temple, pleasuring her to his heart's content.

She clenched her thighs around his head and shuddered with a throaty moan upon her lips, fingers buried in blond tresses and digging into his scalp as the swift ecstatic orgasm crashed over her.

Trembling, she released him from her cushiony hold. Her breasts heaved with each breath as the bliss slowly faded.

"That…was…Oh I've been missing out…"

"Your late husband never did this for you?" Tai asked, incredulous. He licked his lips.

"The snake could never, _huff_ , be bothered with anything outside the, ah, necessary. It's a wonder I even have my three children…"

Her gaze drifted from Tai's eyes to his chest (and her heart skipped a beat, her pussy clenching) and down to his belt, and she propped herself up.

"Allow me…"

She reached for his belt.

"Ah, that's not necessary…"

She glanced up at him. "I **want** to."

His expression darkened with lust, mirroring hers. "Alright."

Willow flashed a slight smirk and tossed the belt aside. She pulled the zipper down and with little assistance helped the man shimmy out of his pants while he kicked off his shoes—

The front of his black boxer-briefs caught her attention.

Tai slowly shed himself of the article and Willow fanned herself.

"Oh my…"

Her outstretched hand gently grasped his length as she leaned closer.

"Jacques could never compare," she stated and parted her lips, her tongue darting out and pressing against the crown.

The blond shuddered, his shaft throbbing in response. He rested a hand over her head, nestled in her snowy hair as she swirled her tongue around the head, lubricating it as best as she could. She wasn't used to this – she knew it, he knew it – and it showed, but he wasn't going to stop her from trying.

"Mm…" She pursed her lips and kissed the tip before licking alongside the length of the shaft down to midway before repeating the motion on the opposite side. Her hand slowly pumped his cock, working up a steady friction as she took the first few inches into her mouth and applied suction. It slid back out soundlessly. "Forgive my inadequacy. This never really happened…"

"You're doing well," he huskily replied.

Encouraged, Willow continued, bobbing her head along Tai's dick and sucking the top. She jerked him off faster, her saliva creating a smoother friction.

Tai tossed his head back and contently breathed out. His cock pulsated and his body tensed up as Willow continued, testing what worked and what didn't and the eager awkwardness was a turn on in of itself.

**x.x.x**

The moment of the penetration was like an epiphany. It was shallow, just the first couple of inches of his cock reaching into sodden, velvety depths, but the connection was more real than anything Jacques had offered at the beginning of their marriage.

Willow was lying on her side, hugging Tai close as her left leg draped over his hip. He thrusted gently, unhurried. He touched the small of her back as he kissed her softly and breathlessly.

"Tai…" she whispered and kissed him again. They moved their body in synch, coiling against each other hugging one another closer still in a heated embrace.

Was this what lovemaking was supposed to be? Brothers above, she had missed out on so much!

She felt up his broad back, shivering as she felt the muscles shift beneath his skin. Where had this stud been all her life? She had been wet long before he even touched her. This wasn't even about pure physical needs!

Willow liked Tai – she _really_ liked him. A lot. Their friendship was real. She enjoyed his company regardless of what they were currently doing at the time. She liked his humour. She liked the way he smiled. She liked the way he had worried about her and looked after her – the way they made each other laugh and their shared interests and anything they could still learn about each other.

Willow liked a lot about Tai.

This wasn't just physical or a need to feel loved. It was a compatibility of the mind and body through the senses in a passionate waltz, and connection of the souls.

She hugged him closer, deepening the kiss, and the pair rolled over. Willow was flat on her back as Tai hovered over her, pressing up against her as he thrusted faster. There was strength behind his hips as he hammered them, penetrating her deeper and stretching her inner walls as he stimulated her clitoris with each thrust.

_"Oohh! Tai!"_ Willow sharply moaned out. "Oh Heavens, Brothers, it, _oh_ , feels incredible!"

"So, _unf_ , good," he grunted. He lifted his upper body, arms fully stretched and legs lose together as he thrusted slower, but more thorough all the way down to the base. "Oh Willow…!"

"Tai…" She propped herself up with her elbows, face-to-face with the blond, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

He picked up the pace and reciprocated the peck, then kissed her fiercely on the lips. He angled his head and kissed the side of her neck above her lace choker, burying his face against her skin.

"I'm close, _mmh_ , Willow…!"

Just hearing his voice strained by pleasure made her cum a little. To know that it was her who made him feel good and simultaneously feel just as good in return…

"Me too, _ah!_ Together…! _Ngh!_ "

He blanketed her upper body. Tai pumped his hips faster and she could see his muscle tautening in his body.

Willow's sex clenched tight as pleasure swiftly raked at her senses; years of neglect had left her sensitive and her orgasm's approach was swift and strong. The sweet friction of their sexes made them her buck her hips against him even as pleasure washed over her with a shuddering cry, and soon Tai nearly fell forward as he joined her, thrusting further as he ejaculated.

He pressed up against her heaving chest. For a moment it was as if Remnant stopped turning and held its breath just for them – for just this moment as they came together in ecstasy.

_"Willow..."_ he murmured, tremoring deep inside of her.

"Tai…Oh goodness…" She shivered when he kissed below her earlobe. "That was wonderful, darling."

He pressed his lips against the cheek and kissed a trail down and along her jawline-

"Oooh Taii…"

-and up to her lips, osculating her softly, then hard: open-mouthed, energetic.

Willow moaned into him and found herself lowered down onto her back as Tai hovered over her. His body pressed against hers as he moved his hips, his shaft stirring—

She broke the kiss, his lips instead smooching against her throat. "Ahh…! Are you still…able to keep going…?!"

He kept thrusting, pushing her forward with sudden vigour.

_"OH!"_

She trembled, pussy clamping down mightily as her already overloaded pleasure-receptors fritzed anew.

"T-Tai! Heavens, I'm— _Nngh!_ "

Willow bucked and arched into the bed, and tossed her head back with a throaty utterance only to find air greeting her head. Her hair undone into a snowy, wavy curtain, the Schnee matriarch stretched her arms towards the floor in a weak attempt to brace herself as Tai straightened and held onto her thighs with a dreamy look in his azure eyes.

Then he began hammering his hips.

_"Nnmmh!"_

The bed creaked.

"TAI!"

His shaft reached spots Willow didn't even know about or though possible. Her body lit up as if engulfed in fire that burned with the sweetest of ecstasy as frissons broke out over her skin.

"Willow…!" His husky, deep utterance made her toes curl. "You feel so fucking good…!"

He moved rougher and faster. His cock was like an engine-piston and her pussy was taking a battering that obliterated the pleasure-centre of her brain where all the blood rushed to given the position.

And his language…

" _Unf!_ Oooh Taaai! Tai! _Oh! Aahh!_ " She shouted in her ecstatic throes. _"Oh Brothers, I l-love yoouu~!"_

He stopped for a single, heart-pounding moment—

"I love you too, Willow Schnee."

-and just as quickly resumed pounding away, the cacophony of their wild lovemaking resonating through the entire house as they worked themselves into a frenzy of a swiftly approaching orgasm.

**x.x**

The heated afterglow of their continued lovemaking was fading to the sound of fireworks in the distance.

They were sweaty, naked, and dishevelled. Despite the sheen of sweat glistening on their bodies, the pair had snuggled underneath the covers. They stared at each other, exchanging dreamy stares as their hands interlaced. The moonlight filtered through the window and lit up the room.

"You know, I hate to break the peace and quiet, but…" Willow fell quiet for a moment, looking away. She met his gaze. "I…truly mean what I, well, shouted earlier. I've come to like you a lot, Tai, and I…"

"I've come to like you a great deal too, Willow. I care about you." He gently squeezed her hand and smiled. "I feel a connection with you that I dare say I haven't felt since…I mean, not _exactly_ , but-"

"I understand."

Words failed him. She understood; it was difficult to convey through words what they felt – what they were right now.

And that was just fine.

"You know, even though we're late, we can still enjoy the fireworks," Tai said.

Willow softly laughed. "Window seat it is then."

They got up and the blond pulled the cover with him, wrapping them both in it as she hugged him close. The view from the window was a far cry from what the people at the plaza was witnessing, but seeing the myriad of colours illuminating the black winter sky from a distance wasn't bad.

"Happy New Year, Willow," he said to her. "Here's to a bright future full of happiness for the both of us."

"Happy New Year, Taiyang," she replied and met his lips.

They knew what they were to each other, deep down. They both just needed a little more time.

"You know, we should probably tell the others fairly soon. Even though they're going back to Beacon in a couple of weeks, I don't know if we should keep this a secret…"

Willow leaned up against him under the cover and tugged it closer. "I suppose you're right. Again." She chuckled. "But maybe not right away?"

"I think- Oh. Uh-oh."

"What is it?" She followed his wide-eyed gaze out the window and down to the front of the house-

Their children gawked at them in various expressions of disbelief while Qrow merely smirked at Tai and offered a thumb's up.

"Oh."

"I think we're gonna have to tell them."

The next time they witnessed the fireworks show, Tai and Willow were happy to celebrate their second-year anniversary. They've had their shares of ups and downs, but what relationship didn't?

Of course there had been some surprises along the way…

* * *

_"Wait, does this mean we're one big family now?" Ruby asked._

_"I suppose we are one extended family by now, yes," Winter replied._

_"Huh…I mean, it's going to feel a bit weird in the beginning, but- Hey, uh, Weiss?"_

_Weiss chuckled. "Yes, what is it?"_

_"…Why are you looking at me like that and smirking?"_

_"Oh nothing – nothing at all, little sister."_

_"Oh no. No."_

_Weiss grinned from ear to ear._

_"Noooo!"_

_"That's hardly the tone you use against your big sister, Ruby."_

_"NOOO!"_

_"Don't worry, Ruby! I won't let Weiss bully you!" Yang exclaimed. "Back off, We- Uh, Weiss, why are you smirking?"_

_"Tell me, Yang. When's your birthday?"_

_"Uh…July 28th."_

_"Mhm. Mhm. I'm born May 15th. That's earlier than July."_

_"…No…!"_

_"Oh what fun! I've got **two little sisters!** Now be good and do as Big Sister Weiss says, okay?"_

_"NOO!"_

_"Big sis Winter, save us!"_

_"Yeah, save us, big sis Winter!"_

_Winter chuckled. "Oh my. Looks like I'm the favourite."_

_"HEY! Don't gang up on me using Winter!"_

_Whitley sighed from his corner. "This is going to be tiresome."_

* * *

_Epilogue_

Years down the line, a certain student joined Beacon Academy with top scores from Signal Academy combat-school. She was said (and observed) to be outgoing, friendly, and towards fellow female students, flirtatious. With her long, snow-white hair and blonde streaks donned up in a Mistral-inspired staircase braid, pale-white complexion, clear blue eyes, and a slender-yet-muscular build, she was the object of respect and envy amongst the other students her year as she proved herself valiantly in the Emerald Forest.

Distinguished by well-worn combat boots, white cargo-pants, and an ice-blue, hooded and thin, elastic sweater with a collar that could be pulled up into a face-mask over a simple white dress-shirt, she stood out from the general crowd. A single leather vambrace, yellow fingerless gloves, and a single metal heart-protector with leather straps were further adorned over her getup, and a Jian sword rested over her left hip.

Kind, considerate, and having an unfortunate habit of cracking horrible puns, she went on to be rather well-known even before the test in the forest. With a good head on her shoulders and a penchant for quick decisions, she was called up to the podium along with the usual three other students as the old headmaster declared their team name, the four of which would eventually be focus for her infamous _`entire team!´_ line-

_"…led by; Yuè Xiao Long Schnee!"_


	6. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter based on a silly idea…and possibly foreshadowing some pairings?

**Matches**

Tai would never have guessed that his daughters of all people would help improve his dating profile; Ruby and Yang worked like a team to "make him more appealing;" more dangerous, but dependable, an edgy, but responsible thrill-seeker, and a brooding bad-boy with a wholesome sense of humour.

"There we go! The "LoveDaddy" is officially on the hunt! Look out, ladies!" Yang exclaimed and winked at her father. "You should be set with this. Just keep in mind before you get too excited, that I had to widen the net a little bit."

"Right, right…" He sighed. "Still, thanks, girls. To be honest I was dreading that you would be against me hitting the dating scene again."

"Aw, dad. We want you to be happy," Ruby told him and hugged her old man. "We wouldn't want to get in your way."

"Just don't expect us to refer to her as `mom,´" Yang added and joined the group-hug. "Alright, we'll leave you to it; Ruby and I are heading to the forest to train a little hand-to-hand combat. We'll be back later."

"Heh, okay. Just be careful out there!"

"We will, dad!"

"Of course," Yang replied. "And when we return you better have some good news for us! Later!"

Tai chuckled as he watched his daughters exit the house, shaking his head. "Those kids…I really must've done something right." He glanced over at the computer screen. "Welp, all I can do is wait I suppose."

He made it to the kitchen, taking care of the last of the dishes and preparing to make lunch – luckily the girls had already eaten it seemed – when a smoky, lightly gruff voice came from the living-room.

"Ohohoho, what this then? `Lonely Huntsman´…Heh, looks like Tai is heading back out on the field, eh?"

He sighed and exited the kitchen and startled. "Ugh. Look who's up from their drunken night out yesterday."

The woman peered over her shoulder and smirked at him. Qrow Branwen – Tai's sister-in-law and old teammate – was a woman with short, dark, spiky hair with slicked back bangs and clad in a grey dress shirt with a long tail, and had a habit of drinking like a sailor.

"Yep, and thanks for letting me crash in the guestroom. So kind of you." She turned back to the screen, leaned in closer, and chuckled. "Oof, you might want to lie about your age, buddy; no-one is gonna like an old man."

Tai crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not old, Qrow."

The dusty crow peered back at him with a mocking smirk. "If you say so. If you're going to venture out on the dating-scene you should at least put up a shirtless selfie. Chicks love that."

The blond man groaned. "Maybe this was a terrible idea."

"Oh lighten up. Maybe you'll find someone desperate enough to date you and your dumb puns," Qrow said and chuckled.

"Hilarious." He shook his head. "And Qrow, for the love of the Brothers, do you even _own_ pants anymore? I will buy a pair!"

His sister-in-law glanced down, noting her state of undress below the waist save for a pair of black sating panties hugging her pelvic girdle and ass. "Eh, I don't mind. Gotta need to wash the ones upstairs though; I made the mistake of mixing booze with liquor- or was it…eh, whatever. Help me, would ya?"

"Uuugh."

"I'll help ya with the shirtless selfie afterwards!"

Tai buried his face in his palms.

**x.x.x**

It had taken some doing, but they had gotten Qrow's pants cleaned and dried enough to look somewhat presentable so she could leave…but not before she persuaded him to upload that selfie to his profile.

"Aaand…done." He stared at the screen and grimaced. "Ugh. That doesn't look good. I can't believe I let her talk me into it."

He reclined back into his chair, fidgeting.

"Welp, no point just sitting and waiting; I better get the chores done in the meantime," he thought out loud and headed back to the kitchen. He needed to clean up the mess Qrow had made of the guestroom and vacuum the living-room, take out the trash for garbage day tomorrow morning, and so on.

Preoccupied, the blond failed to notice the _`ding´_ sound emitting from the computer from the potential match. And the next. And the one after that, and the next few ones—

* * *

"Hmph. Why did I listen to Emerald about this?" Cinder thought to herself out loud as she drummed her fingers over her desk, gaze trained at the screen displaying her profile. "There's not even a man out there worthy of my company. I don't have time to go on stupid dates anyway; I have nefarious plans to make! I swear, this is just a waste of—"

_`Ding´_

"Huh? Was that a match?" She arched a single brow and clicked the notification. Her eyes widened, her lips curled into a sly smile, and her heart skipped a beat. "Well, hello, `LoveDaddy.´" She began to fan herself. "Oh my. Not bad…Maybe Emerald was onto something…`Bad-boy´ huh? I _love_ bad boys…"

**x.x.x**

"What in the— T-Taiyang?!"

Glynda caught her coffee mug before it fell onto the floor and put it away, gaze firmly trained on the screen. Her cheeks were tinted rosy red as she eyed "LoveDaddy's" profile, who turned out to be an old friend from Beacon.

"I wasn't aware that he…Oh dear. Was he always so fit?" She squirmed in her seat. "No wonder Miss Rose and Miss Branwen were so…taken by him."

She gulped, her throat suddenly dry.

"Perhaps I should give him a call…"

**x.x.x**

`Tch. I knew I shouldn't have joined this crappy site,´ Harriet brooded, reclined in her chair and legs up on her desk. `It's not like I have the time for this anyway. The job always comes first, the General says. Two weeks and absolutely nothing anyway. What a fucking joke.´

The Atlesian swung her legs and spun in her seat—

_`Ding´_

"Huh? What was that?" She eyed the screen, puzzled. "A notification?" She spun back, looking closer.

"`You've been matched! Click to start chatting or send a friend request´, huh, what? A match? Just like that? What a-" She clicked. "-jo…Oh." Her eyelids dipped low as she let out a wolf whistle before chewing on her bottom-lip. "Hellooo Blondie! You're an athletic big boy aren't you? Look at that…A responsible thrill-seeker eh?" A hand absentmindedly drifted over her right breast, kneading the mocha mound over her uniform, eyes glued to the selfie. "Elm is going to get so fucking jealous…"

**x.x.x**

"Well, well, well…Now that's a man who knows how to work out," Elm mused approvingly as she fanned herself and rubbed her thighs together. "Unf…Dependable, but dangerous? AND knows how to cook?" She wetted her lips. "Oh yeah, momma likes what she sees. I wouldn't mind bench press him." Elm shuddered. "Harriet is so going to get jealous when I tell her."

**x.x.x**

_`Ding´_

"Oho, a match? That was quick. Let's take a looksee- Wait…is that Ruby's and Yang's dad?"

Coco removed her glasses, eyes firmly trained on the profile, selfie and all. The corners of her lips curled into a giddy smirk-

"Hell. Yes."

´Click´

"Request sent and opening chat~"

She pushed up her chest and touched up her hair, posing appropriately in front of the Scroll cam.

"`LoveDaddy´, you handsome, single dilf, say hello to `Hot Cocoa´."

* * *

A throaty moan broke the silence of the evening as Qrow tossed her head back with a toe-curling shudder. The computer screen was the only illumination in her dark room, bright and displaying the shirtless selfie of LoveDaddy's profile, enhanced.

Her hair was messy and her black tank-top she had changed into was hiked above her perky breasts. Her underwear hung around an ankle of her outstretched leg over the table, loins spread as the dusty old crow buried a second finger up past the second knuckle into her quivering, gushing pussy. Her free hand toyed with a sensitive nipple, twisting and tugging for added stimulation that addled her brain even further.

"Mmngh…! I'm so glad I, nnh, convinced him to take that selfie," Qrow panted out with a shrill moan. "That, ah, idioooot!"

Her body tensed up as she came a little. She pushed her palm against her clit.

"Always joking about the `entire team´ sh-shit, ah! Ah! And yet he d-doesn't even make a move at me! I even took off my damn pants and g-gave him, ah, an invitation right then and there!"

Her pussy clenched around her fingers, ecstasy burning sweetly.

"Stupid idiot, mmh, and his god damn abs and his, ooh, handsome face! Hug me close to that sweet chest and kiss meee!" Her breathing quickened. "Grab my ass, aah, you moron!"

Her body tensed, pleasure raking at her senses. She twisted her nipple and whined, her sex twitching and leaking.

"Ooh yeah…I'm gonna cum, T-Tai…! I'm so c-close, ah…Ah! I'm going to cum, Tai! So close…!"

She arched backwards—

"So close, Tai! Why won't you just take me—?!"

The chair snapped and fell victim to gravity, as did Qrow, crashing onto the floor and tumbling to the side, her legs flailing and knocking over the screen from its perch at the desk. It hit the floor with a disheartening crash, the holographic light flickering for but a moment before it died, robbing the room of its light.

"NOOO!" Qrow shouted at the top of her lungs, her orgasm ruined and gone. "Brothers damn my Semblaaaaaaaance!"


	7. Coco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coco is canonically lesbian, but hers and Tai's VAs are married. So yeah.  
> Inspired by Coco/Tai comics such as Lex W.'s and prompts.

**Old Alma Mater, New Memories**

It was just before the Vytal Festival Tournament held at Beacon Academy was about to begin. The festival had already commenced since early morning the day before where citizens and students from the four kingdoms to eat, drink, dance, and overall have fun before the festival culminated into a combat tournament.

Tai, like any proud parent, had taken time off to visit Beacon, his old academy, and see his daughters before they entered the tournament and to cheer them on.

"Make sure you'll be there to cheer us on, dad!" Ruby exclaimed as she hugged her old man together with her sister, their dad returning the affection whole-heartedly.

"Of course, kiddo! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Till next time, pops! Love you!" Yang proclaimed as she waved him off.

Tai waved his daughters goodbye for now, not wanting to keep them any longer than he already had. "Good luck in the tournament, girls – knock 'em dead! I love you so much!" He turned to leave, beaming with pride as he began to roam the academy grounds, killing time until it the matches were about to start. He knew his daughters' team wasn't participating in the first few rounds, so there was plenty of time to reminisce about the old days and have a look around.

Yang and Ruby turned around-

"GAH! Coco?! How long have you stood there?!" Yang shouted.

-and were startled as Coco stood there, eyes trained on something past them in the distance.

"…Who was that?" She pointed over their shoulders and they followed the direction to see their dad still sauntering off.

"Huh? That's our dad!" Ruby exclaimed, smiling.

"Your dad?" Coco repeated, arching a single brow. "You don't say…"

"Uh, yeah, that is what she said, were you not listening?" Yang crossed her arms with an incredulous looks. "You alright there, Coco?"

The fashionista lowered her sunglasses with a smirk as she eyed the sisters. "He single?"

The mortification on the siblings' faces almost made her laugh.

"EW!" Ruby gagged.

"Why does this keep happening?!" Yang lamented. "This is why I don't have any friends from Signal anymore… For Brothers' sake, Coco! He's old enough to be your dad! He's _our_ dad!" She pointed out. "What's wrong with you?!"

Coco shrugged. "Ain't my fault your dad's a dilf." She crossed her arms and smirked at the sister, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Where have you been hiding him all this time?"

Yang grimaced and gagged. "Do not associate our dad with that word, please!"

"And just because he's single doesn't mean you get to ask him out!" Ruby chided. "That's just…ew! Ew!"

The corners of the brunette's lips quipped further. "Alright, Ruby, Yang. I won't ask him out. I promise. He's hot though."

Yang and Ruby traded looks of disgust and shuddered. "Yeah, no, you have a weird perception of the word `hot´, Coco." Yang lightly elbowed Ruby. "Come on, sis. We need to catch up with the others."

"Alright. Bye Coco! Maybe we'll see you in the arena!"

"Heh. Maybe. Good luck~" She waved them both off, happy to watch them leave as she immediately turned and sauntered over in the same direction as her friend's father had went.

She wouldn't ask him out on a date; that was just silly.

She was going to find him and have him take her in every which way imaginable between matches.

**x.x.x.x**

Tai walked through the now mostly empty ground of the academy with a smile on his face. This place had so many memories, some of which he had completely forgotten about until just now.

"That's the plaza where Qrow showed up wearing a skirt," Tai said to himself and chuckled. "That will never stop being funny."

He spotted a remote corner, hiding by the shadows of the buildings, and smiled a lopsided smile. "Ahh. And that's where Raven and I hid on occasion in-between classes, when she was a lot more honest. Heh. Good memories. And over there… Oh, and just behind the cafeteria was a good spot we used to go. So many classes skipped for that spot."

_"Excuse me~"_

Startled, Tai turned around. "Oh, uh, hi there! Sorry, I was, uhm, just thinking out loud to myself and-"

"It's quite alright," Coco purred as she played with the loose lock of hair by her face. She offered her hand. "Coco Adel. I'm a friend of your daughters."

"Oh, is that right? Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Adel. I'm Taiyang Xiao Long." He cleared his throat, face reddened, and shook the proffered hand. "Can I, uhm, help you?"

She beamed at him. "Why yes, actually!" Now that introductions are out of the way, I couldn't help but overhear you just now."

Tai's eyed widened, his face hot with slight shame. "Ahahahah…Don't mind that, really. I was just reminiscing about my youth is all."

"Mmhm…So I heard; sneaking away, skipping classes…pray tell, what were you and this `Raven´ doing while hiding away?"

"H-Hey now, I don't think that's appropriate- I mean, we were just cramming in some extra…practice! Yes, practice. We wanted to stay ahead of the curve, so—"

"Why Taiyang, I don't think you're a good liar," Coco purred out. She stepped closer, invading his personal space while batting her eyelashes at him, feeling up his chest through his clothes. "And I'm certainly not gullible."

"I, ah, uhm, thing is-"

_"Want to create some more memories~?"_ She wetted her lips over his flabbergasted expression. "Don't worry; I'm old enough for you, daddy-o. Lucky you. Lucky me."

Tai gulped down hard, his cock stirring in his pants. "…Are all girls this forward nowadays…?"

"I certainly am." Coco grabbed him by the wrists and guided his hands over to her ass and forced him to feel her up through the tight pants with a shuddering mewl. "So, what do you say? Humour this girl while I take you back down memory lane?"

Tai bit down on his lips. His mind was telling him, firmly and alarmingly, **No.** But then his hands moved over the firm curve of the brunette's rear as said girl pressed up against him.

_`She's just like Summer during our fourth year…´_

"...Which year are you in…?"

"Second, soon to be third." She wiggled her eyebrows.

His eyes lit up and the guilt seeped away.

* * *

Hiding away in the corner as he had done with Raven so many years ago, Tai found himself once more between the wall and wet pussy.

Coco was bracing herself against the wall, backside propped out and legs spread with her pants around her knees as Tai hammered his hips from behind. His calloused hands kneaded her hips and the curves of her ass with a firm grip as he ploughed her young pussy vehemently and roughly.

The fashionista bit down on her bottom-lip, arms and legs trembling whilst her sex mightily clenched around the dilf's shaft from yet another rolling spark of pleasure.

"Oohh fuuuuck! Yeeessss! Harder, daddy!" She uttered a breathless, throaty giggle. "Ooohh yeeaah, this is exactly what I hoped it to be!"

Tai grunted, thrusting swiftly as the dopamine coursed through him. Just like in his youth the rush of doing it outdoors edged him on, and he could feel that it certainly did the same for the young brunette.

There was something guiltily arousing to hear someone refer to him as `daddy´ if he was being honest. He pounded the girl faster, harder, working himself into a craze from the thrill and the soft, wet sensation that eagerly hugged his length while Coco stifled her voice that would otherwise have rung loudly and clearly just how much she was loving this.

It was like he was back in the past, enjoying the thrills with Raven and Summer; though he only ever got it on with the two of them, he was firmly aware and hadn't forgotten the way some of the other students had looked at him over the years.

If only Coco had worn her student outfit…

Pleasure tingled over cock as he hammered with strength and speed like a beast, his mind a white haze of urges. Coco was thrusting back at him, clamping down tightly, and Tai picked up what she was putting down.

In a litany of moans and grunts, Tai hammered his hips swiftly and relentlessly as Coco shuddered and tightened until the crashing ecstasy washed over them in a lewd torrent of heat and rolling pleasure rippling from synapse to synapse, with the older man sheathed down to the base inside the brunette's feminine channel.

Silence and stillness quickly settled over the pair as they rode out their heights together. The afterglow sweetly bloomed over their bodies, muscles tensing and relaxing repeatedly as they caught their breaths.

"Mmm…" Coco purred and wiggled her rear at the older man, peering back over her shoulder. "That was wonderful, daddy…Think we can do this again? The day has only just begun."

As the post-orgasm clarity settled in, Tai wiped his brow. "I…I'm not sure, Miss Adel. You caught me at a certain moment and…I mean you're my daughters' friend and the age-gap…" He shook his head. "I think it's best if we simply let this be a onetime deal and go our separate ways, leave this as a memory."

Coco let out a disappointed mewl. "Aw. Are you sure?"

"Yes." He pulled out, albeit reluctantly, and quickly zipped up despite the young girl's protests. "It's been a…uhm…pleasure, Miss Adel. I hope this doesn't make things awkward…"

He quickly left in a straight line out of there while Coco pulled up her pants and underwear in one go, adjusting them as she eyed the blond man with a lopsided smirk.

He would come around.

**x.x.x.x**

Tai sat preoccupied in the front rows of the arena as he cheered his girls on in their first fight, the 4v4, trying not to dwell on previous events. It had felt…incredible, if he was completely honest, and he would be lying if he claimed that his pride and ego wasn't a little massaged by having a young woman approaching him like that—

No! Focus! Yang and Ruby were doing great against team ABRN! Ruby and Weiss had good synergy…though Tai made a mental note to talk to Ruby about practicing a bit more on hand-to-hand. And Yang was holding her own against Arslan. His heart swelled with pride seeing how strong his Sunny Little Dragon had become, but she needed to tone down her reliance on her Semblance…And what an ass Coco had-

No, nope, not thinking about that.

**x.x**

"Did you see us out there, dad?!" Ruby exclaimed as she tackle-hugged him. "We kicked butt!"

He laughed, loud and heartily. "You sure did! I'm so proud of you two!" He pulled Yang into a hug as well. "But don't let it go to your heads; don't expect to win the whole thing. Overconfidence is your opponents' greatest ally, so be careful."

"We know, dad," Yang replied and hugged him tightly. "We're going to carefully consider which of us goes to the doubles match."

"Good, good." He smiled with pride at the both. "You've got time to spare. Just make sure it's a team decision."

His daughters grinned cheerfully. "Of course!"

There was a distant rumbling and crashing, the sound of stone shattering with explosive booms from the entryway and the trio turned to the commotion. "Hey, what's that?"

"Looks like people fighting," Tai commented. He couldn't quite make it out due to the crowd in the distance, but it looked like squabble between Huntsmen, one clearly in white and the other more dark and…was that red? "Oh no."

"Let's check it out, sis!" Yang exclaimed and made a dash for it. "Later, dad!"

"Hey, girls! It's just—aaand they're gone." He sighed. "Oh well. As long as Qrow isn't putting either of them out of commission by proximity…"

_"That was some match, huh?"_

Tai quickly spun around, startled, and sighed again. "Oh, h-hey there, Miss Adel…"

The fashionista smirked and played with the loose locks. "You can call me Coco, you know. It makes things more intimate."

"Riiight…Yes, sorry, but I think I'm going to stick with formalities. I'm flattered, really, but I told you we shouldn't—"

"Doesn't that make it more exciting though?" Coco purred out, silencing him. She turned around and glanced at him over her shoulder with a wiggle to her hips. "Because it certainly does for me. Show a gal a good time, won't you? I'll show _you_ one…"

Tai swallowed hard. His gaze drifted down to that bubble-butt that black pants hugged so tightly like it was a second skin.

He liked a woman who took charge – who knew what she wanted. Usually they were closer to his age, but…

**x.x.x.x**

They had relocated to behind the cafeteria – to a quiet, remote spot where people wouldn't be passing by given the tournament that was taking place.

_"Mmph! Nnmmh~"_

Creamy pale thighs clamped around either side of Tai's face as Coco tensed up from his oral ministrations. He lapped a hot path along her labia, collecting her excessive essence with gusto, his nose bumping against her clit every now and then.

The fashionista threw her head back against the wall, fingers buried in blond locks. "Mmnnh! Oohh, you're, _nnh_ , good at this! I like a man with experience!"

Tai was lost in his heady, intoxicated trance as he inhaled her musk and drank her excitement, revelling in the liquid heat. After years of marriage to first one woman and then another, he had picked up a thing or two that evidently hadn't gotten lost over the years of neglect as Coco shuddered and grinded against his face.

**x.x**

Evidently the brunette was no slouch either as she return the favour, pursing her lips and trailing kissing along one side of his shaft, then the other, before proceeding to tend to its delicate underside while she stroke the throbbing length.

A part of Tai wanted to ask when she had learnt this, but decided against it as imagination proved to be a lot more vivid and exciting.

When the tip of his cock entered moist warmth and a wet tongue slathered around the head Tai tensed up, hips twitching as Coco worked her magic to give this father of two a pleasant break from the high-energy stimulus that came with watching matches…and offered another stimulus in kind, earning her much needed protein-drink before her own match.

* * *

"That match was such a rush!" Coco cheered, her voice becoming husky as she moaned. "Oh yeah! This is the best way to do it; during a victory rush!"

They had found each other in a hiding spot near the front courtyard, trapped between two walls and away from _most_ people; with one leg against the opposite wall for support, above the blond's shoulder, and her back braced against the other while Tai held her steady whilst he energetically pounded into her.

"H-Hey, keep it down…" he uttered, moaning under his breath as he thrusted roughly.

"C-Can't help it! _Aahh~!_ " She let out a throaty chuckle. "There's something exhilarating to do it after a match like that…! And outside on top of it!"

On some level, Tai could relate. He hooked an arm underneath her other leg—

"H-hey?!"

-and lifted her up, adjusting his grip to hold her up by her ass, with the fashionista's legs over his shoulders and pants hanging off one of them.

_"Ooohh yeeaahh!"_

She looped her arms around his shoulders and gripped at his neck-hair while he pummelled her swiftly from below, creating sweet friction as the pair kissed, deeply and lusciously, to silence whatever voices was about to alert any and all students still milling about while they rutted like crazy.

**x.x.x.x**

"That match was the _worst!_ " Coco proclaimed in anger as she rolled her hips over Tai's pelvis, the man using her bed's flexibility to create a proper bounce to his thrusts while she rode him. Thankfully no-one else in her team would be returning to their dorm anytime soon as their leader vented out. "That shit-eating fuckboy and that bitch cheated somehow, I know it! _Ngh!_ I just, _aahh_ , know it!"

She was riding the bond like a bucking bronco, grunting and moaning while Tai matched her pace, enjoying the angry sex a little too much – Brother's know Raven was almost always like this – and didn't say a word.

"God damn, that little smirk on that bitch just makes me so— _mmnh! Ah!_ Oh fuck I'm going-" Coco let out a long, throaty moan, tensing up and clutching at herself with a shudder as Tai drove himself to orgasm, eventually falling over onto his broad, chiselled chest for the remainder of their white-hot heights, his hands firmly cupping her ass.

"I really needed this…" She peered up at him and cocked her head. "Say…You haven't thought of applying for a job position here, huh?"

Tai let out a tired chuckle. "Yeah, no. Even if there was a position open I wouldn't do it. I like it at Signal; closer to home."

"Mhm…Shame."

"Look, Co- Miss Adel, we really—"

"Aw. Looks like I need to convince you a bit more," she interrupted and smirked. "Better yet, I think I'm gonna have to break a promise."

"Huh? What are you- ooh…"

Tai arched into the bed as Coco dismounted him, and trailed kisses down his canvas of an abdomen to his pelvis as she initiated the warmup for the second round.

At the back of his mind, a part of him was a tiny bit proud that he still got it.

* * *

"…So."

"…Uh…"

Tai rubbed his neck, nervously smiling from his seat opposite his daughters. Ruby was eyeing him with a look that was equal sympathy and anxious while Yang was glaring daggers at the fashionista sitting next to him, hugging his arm.

"Dad…I really want you to be happy…" Ruby began. "But…Uh…"

"Aw, you're so sweet, Ruby. That's why you're my favourite," Coco replied and giggled, cuddling to the older blond.

The sniper winced. "Coco, please…"

"I don't know what to say, girls…"

The cocking of gauntlets earned everyone's attention as Yang suddenly rose up.

"I always knew it would come to this; time to shoot a bitch."

It was the beginning of a complicated relationship.


	8. Harriet

**Messing With the Wrong(?) Man**

Tai had taken his time at Beacon seriously as he trained to become a worthy Huntsman; when he applied to Signal Academy as a teacher he had taken it just as seriously, training youngsters and guiding them down the right path so they too could become great Huntsmen and Huntresses. He considered himself dependable, firm-but-fair, and a good teacher.

When he was suddenly called by General Ironwood called to ask him a favour of travelling to Atlas and help with training manuals for his Ace Operatives, Tai didn't even hesitate to accept; plus it meant that he could visit his girls who were currently abroad there and that was something a proud father like him could never refuse. Having arrived he was happy to meet up with them before he met the general, but even happier still when this favour meant he could oversee his daughters as well as the Ace Ops who were training team RWBY, JNPR, and to lesser degree his brother-in-law. So far so good; Ironwood was impressed with Tai's ideas and had him put into action within the same day.

So of course Tai felt he was about to break a blood vessel when he heard of – and later witnessed – the Ace Ops' poor treatment of team RWBY; especially his daughters. And specifically the Operative named Harriet Bree and to a lesser degree Elm Ederne.

As Qrow had put it, Harriet was "a bitch with piss-poor attitude" which seemed to be the general consensus amongst the non-Atlesians.

At first he chose to not interfere; sometimes you had to goad students in order to push them to do their best, of which he was guilty of doing as well, but Harriet (and again to lesser degree, Elm) did not do so to motivate them – she did so just for the hell of it. The leader, Clover, had intervened once, but apparently his words fell on deaf ears and the General was far too busy to deal with it. The right-hand-woman, Winter Schnee, Weiss' older sister, was also unfortunately not available.

Something had to give and right now it was Tai's patience.

He made a beeline for the Ace Operative in question as soon as everyone had left the training hall and followed her down the corridor with the Ace Ops' rooms-

"Excuse me, Miss Bree!"

The mocha-skinned girl peeked over her shoulder, unamused and uncaring. "Hm? Oh, Xiao-Long. What's up?"

Tch. Young people.

"`What is up´ is that your attitude towards my daughters is completely uncalled for!"

Harriet turned to face him, completely lax. "Huh? Your…Oh, right. Yang, right?"

"And Ruby Rose, thank you very much!"

"She's your daughter too? I don't see the resemblance…"

"She takes after her mother, but that's not—"

"That's quite the contrast between her and Yang."

"I was married twice, alright?! That's not the point," Tai shouted and immediately forced himself to calm down. "It's one thing to push students to do better, to motivate them, but your kind of attitude crosses a line! If anything it just disrupts their focus and robs their attention from the training itself!"

Harriet crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him with a glare. "Look blondie, I don't have time to babysit your brats. It's a waste of my time to train any of the kids out there when I should be out on missions or gets some practice in. I'm following your mess of a training manual as per the General's orders, but I ain't happy about it."

He could feel the veins pop out under his skin. "Listen, a little respect goes a long way. Ironwood called _me_ in to help you Ace Ops. I'm a teacher; I know what I'm doing. This isn't even about that – this is about you mistreating my girls by messing up their training, all because of your personal dislike—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, I finally got some time off, so about we wrap this up?"

Tai just gawked at her, nonplussed by the younger woman's audacity. His blood boiled. "Look, I'm trying to have a serious discussion with you here-"

"Not my problem. I ain't having it." She shrugged her shoulders. "Not my fault your daughters are too sensitive that they have to send their dad to protect them."

"They didn't talk to me; I came on my own accord after witnessing your behaviour!" He firmly replied. "I'm telling you to act your age and as the Ace Operative you're supposed to be. Don't mess with my girls and be professional, got it?"

The biggest grin curved Harriet's lips. "And what if I don't? What if I `accidentally´ rough them up during next session?" She stepped closer, challenging. "What are you going to do about it, old-timer? Old man? _Gramps_ ," she punctuated disturbingly clear.

* * *

The Ace Operative's room was suffused with heat and pungent smell of sweat and sex and the cacophony of flesh slapping against flesh and penetrating tight, wet heat-

_"Ooh f-fffuuck!"_

-and Harriet's strangled, ecstatic moan.

Tai wasn't sure how things had ended up like this, but it was strangely, alarmingly similar to his old days at Beacon; one moment they had argued and the next they were…kissing? The heat of the moment had escalated and now here he was, holding onto the younger woman's wrists as he took her from behind in her room, functionally nude and balls-deep inside of the Ace Operative.

"Sh-Shit! Damn, this old warhorse has still got it, h-huh?!" She let out with a gurgled moan. Her pussy clenched tightly down on Tai's cock as she shuddered, her pants risking of falling even further down her spread legs. "Ooohh…! F-fuck, now I see why you were married twice! The first one couldn't satisfy you, huh?!"

"That's not it!" Tai shouted back whilst he pumped his hips. His hips couldn't stop; they were jackhammering away, fervent and swiftly, into Harriet's velvety channel. The ecstasy of the sensation hugging his length, the rush and the dopamine blooming out over his body, was too addictive as he thrust rougher, harder, in anger.

_"Mmmfh!"_

He pulled her by her arms and she threw her head back, legs trembling.

"Mmph! Harder, old man!"

His left temple throbbed as his annoyance spiked, but nonetheless complied.

**x.x**

Harriet's scream was muffled by her drenched panties, the article of clothing balled up and stuffing her oral orifice as she hugged and clawed at her pillow the more Tai fucked her from behind.

His fair-skinned body blanketed over her mocha-toned, a hand on her shoulder and another on the curve of her ass and hip. The bedsprings flexed in a salacious cacophony, barely drowned out by the Ace Operative's muffled voice.

Pleasure raked over his senses with a sharp heat. He hammered his hips like a well-oiled engine piston, driving himself into a wild frenzy, creating sweet friction with his balls-deep thrusts in his frantic anger and lust combined.

Was this what people considered a hate-fuck?

"You better, _unf_ , treat my daughters, _ah, oh,_ better!" He told her, unsure if the young woman had the presence of mind to register his words. "Or else…!"

Or else, what? He'd go to the General regardless. Or Winter Schnee. Maybe have a stern talking to Clover again and really emphasize that he needs to make sure his teammates behave. What kind of adult treated the younger generation like that anyway?!

An electric jolt zipped over his spine and tingled over his throbbing cock, and interrupted Tai's train of thought. Harriet was squeezing down on him again in a silken vice grip as she had done at random intervals throughout…how long had they been going on now? Tai had confidence in his stamina and he had never once gotten a complaint from either Raven or Summer, so who really knew.

He fucked the mocha-skinned woman rougher, quicker; Harriet screamed around her makeshift gag and trembled as Tai went at it like a jackhammer, the knotted pressure about to burst the more pounded.

His judgement clouded by the white-hot pleasure, Tai hammered away until the knot burst at the seams and pushed him over the edge into sweet ecstasy in a torrent of heat and heart-pounding frissons. His grip tightened as he drove himself down to the base inside Harriet's quivering feminine channel, emptying himself with slow, powerful thrusts for each rope of creamy discharge, his body taut and muscles even tauter while his shaft throbbed and thrashed.

_"MMMPHH!"_

Harriet shuddered and bucked back against his pelvis when he ceased to move, clawing at her pillow and hugging it close as if her life depended on it.

The warm afterglow allowed room to breathe – for his heartrate to even out. Muscles relaxed and his grip softened until his arms hung limply at his sides.

Tai slowly pulled out and promptly earned a weak, muffled string of whines from the young woman below. The chill air that suddenly wreathed around his shaft made him shiver as he rested it between Harriet's butt-cheeks, his mind a dull white haze while the Ace Operative was a pliant puddle with the way her slumped body was nearly indented into the mattress.

Wiping his brow, Tai went to get dressed before he left without a word.

* * *

Since his "post-nut clarity" that Raven had once referred to it as back in the day, and a full day later, Tai was mortified and ashamed of how he had handled the situation.

Not to mention that this basically counted as rape, didn't it? He was certain he had made a move on Harriet first and he vaguely remembered a distinct "No" …or had it been in response to something else? He couldn't remember. And what would Ironwood say? Had the Ace Operative gone to the General, to Winter, and told everyone what had happened?

The utter shame of it was just the tip of the iceberg; his kids would be appalled, he likely would go to jail for this, and if he ever got out he would no longer be able to work as a teacher.

It was gut-wrenching how nothing seemed out of the ordinary as he made his way to the training hall (late as he was already), although he wanted to take the detour to Miss Bree's quarter and apologize. If he was lucky she'd let him off the hook with that or let him make it up to her somehow.

"Dad!"

He snapped out of his thoughts to see his daughters jog up to him. "Oh. Hey, girls! What's up…?"

"Where have you been?" Yang asked and crossed her arms over her chest. "You missed out on practice entirely."

Tai sighed. "Just had trouble sleeping, that's all. Sorry about that." He smiled at them apologetically. "I trust you all managed without my supervision though."

"I mean, yes," said Ruby. "But the Ace Ops didn't seem too happy about it. And Harriet kept being rude."

He cocked a single eyebrow.

"Yeah, tell me about it. She really amped up her bitchiness for some reason," Yang added and scoffed. "I don't get what her problem is. It's like she has a personal vendetta against us, but today she was really going at me and Ruby; Clover actually had to step in. It was so bizarre."

Tai glowered. "Is that right?"

"Mm…" Ruby sighed. "Oh well, at least it kept us on our toes. Can't say I'll miss this once we return to Beacon though."

Yang chuckled. "Ain't that the truth. Anyway, we'll be heading to the cafeteria to meet up with the others. Catch you later, dad."

"Yeah…" He waved them off. "Later…"

So she was going to take it out on his kids huh? Tai steeled himself; after he had his talk with the Ace Operative he would go and demand to meet the General and have a stern talk about this. There was no way his girls would improve at this rate, but more importantly he was a father who wanted to protect his girls even if it wasn't necessarily his place to step in.

He made a beeline for her quarter and firmly knocked on her door.

"Miss Bree! Are you there? I need a word with you!" He called out, anger firm in his tone. There was a shuffle coming from inside and he knocked again. "Miss Bree!"

Impatient, he grabbed the handle and to his surprise the door was unlocked, and against better judgement clouded by his anger Tai opened up and stepped inside—

The mocha-toned woman was sitting on her messy bed, leaning back and propping herself up with one arm, her vest discarded; her shirt was lifted up by her teeth, baring her breasts, and the shorts had joined the vest on the floor. Her dark-pink eyes immediately met his gaze, half-lidded and unfocused, as she openly played with herself in front of him, legs spread and panties nowhere to be seen.

Tai stopped dead in his tracks.

Harriet wiggled her eyebrows, the corners of her lips neatly curved into a sly smile.

Tai, despite himself, closed and locked the door behind him, his cock stirring to full mast.

This was Beacon all over again.


	9. Salem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the few existing fan art.

**The Olive Branch**

_"Why don't you just give up, girl? Humanity has no chance left. The Relics are within my grasp," Salem said, standing ominously from her pedestal and towering over the assemblage of the broken and beaten Huntsmen and Huntresses from across Remnant. Her attention was focused on but one silver-eyed girl. "There is no hope for you."_

_"I like to think that there is," Ruby Rose told her, still standing. "We may not be able to beat you…but we know about your past. The Lamp showed us."_

_Her brow knitted as Salem studied the girl, her lips forming a thin line._

_"You were human once. You were trapped, alone, and just when you fought you could have a normal life you lost Ozma not just once, but twice…including your children."_

_Salem glared at her in silent fury._

_"I told you before back in Atlas that we don't need to kill you to stop you. And we will stop you." Ruby managed a tired smile. "You must've been so lonely after Ozpin betrayed your trust – after the loss of your children. I can't possibly understand the pain and sorrow you gone through. It's no wonder you want to die when you've lost something so precious."_

_The older woman quirked a single eyebrow at her._

_"I've done my thinking and…I think I know how we can settle this. I have an olive branch I like to give you, in hope that you leave Remnant alone."_

_Salem shot her an incredulous look. "A peace-offering? Of course you would try that since you have no hope of winning."_

_Ruby smirked. "I think you'll find it worthwhile if it helps giving you something else you've lost and desired, Salem."_

_"Oho? And why would I entertain this proposal?"_

_"Please, just give us a chance."_

_Salem considered it and waved her hand dismissively. She had the upper hand – she had all the time in the world. The silver-eyed girl could achieve nothing at this point anyway. "Very well."_

_Ruby turned around to the small army of Huntsmen and Huntresses until she spotted the right man. "Hey, dad?"_

_"Ooh!" Yang slammed her fist into her palm as she caught on. "Nice plan, sis!"_

_"Ruby, what are you planning…?" Blake asked, still catching her breath from the lengthy battle._

_"Ruby!" Tai ran up to his daughter, anxious. "What is it? Can you stand? We can't give up now! I told you that I would help you fight Salem and I will fight until my strength is gone! We have to avenge your mother, too! We can still—!"_

_"This is my peace offering!" The sniper exclaimed as she stepped behind her old man and pushed him forward. "You won't find a finer man in Remnant than him! A family man who is responsible, loving-"_

_"And a thrill-seeking bad boy!" Yang chimed in from the back._

_"What-what- R-Ruby?! Yang?!"_

_Salem eyed the blond in front of her, taken aback for a moment before regaining her composure. The man was tall, muscular, but not too much. He had a handsome face too. If she was completely honest, this was a step up from Ozma and his incarnation. And the blond was older, too, so he had experience, but compared to her he was still young and in his prime which was just an absolute win._

_Giddy, Salem stepped forward. "Well, well, well. I'm impressed, Ruby Rose. What a wonderful plaything you've offered. I had no idea that this is what you had in mind." She stood face-to-face with the man and caressed his cheek. He was trembling, the stud. "What is your name?"_

_Tai gulped. "T-Taiyang Xiao Long."_

_"Mm…" She eyed him up and down and nodded in approval. "Well then, Taiyang. No need to look so afraid; you're doing a great thing here, becoming my plaything."_

_"Hey I didn't agree—"_

_"Give me **four** children and I'll consider your daughter's deal; a truce. I will leave Remnant alone."_

_Tai tensed up. "Four chil-" He turned to his daughters in disbelief, both of which giving him thumbs up and nodding. "I…uh…"_

_"It's for Remnant, dad!" Yang shouted._

_And that became his mantra the moment he was left alone with the woman who could – and practically had – brought Remnant to its knees._

_Under the promise of children and that Salem would return the Relics and leave the kingdoms alone, Tai reluctantly agreed._

* * *

Tai grunted and stifled his voice as he was ridden by the queen of the Grimm herself, his arms bound by his wrists by a Seer Grimm. He was naked as the day he was born, vulnerable and helpless, as Salem took his cock down to the base with (as he hated to admit) ease from how wet she was, her velvety inner walls accommodating his endowment with soft, warm sensation that was undeniably pleasurable.

"It's been so long since I've engaged in any sexual procreation…"

Her voice was husky, almost like a whisper, yet it rung clear in the silence of her chamber. Though she was seen as a monster Salem had a body that Tai hated to think was on par with not only Raven, but Summer, whom Salem may-or-may-not have had a hand in her disappearance. She was almost…more attractive-

He immediately pushed that thought aside, but his gaze couldn't leave the way Salem moved her body; a pallid, flawless canvas, slim and toned, with malleable, endowed mounds of flesh capped with dusky, pebbly nipples. Her ashen-white hair was a freed curtain, bangs framing her face and dark eyes which previously beheld him with seething hate, now bore into him with a wicked form of affection and unashamed lust. Crimson veins were visible here and there over her form, accentuated almost like tattoos, over her arms and down to her hands, the valley between her breasts, and thighs. Salem had an ass that would make women turn their heads with jealousy, Tai had to admit, and puffy labia were crowned with neatly kempt ashen curls above a crimson clit, slightly engorged with arousal.

Salem moved with full control, unhurried and purposefully as she rode him with a sway of her hips. Her hands, cold and soft, caressed Tai's broad chest of muscles and faded scars from years past while he helplessly squirmed beneath her, his cock more honest than his mind.

"Haaah…" She breathed out, slow and contently. She moved faster. "Poor Ozma was a bit lacking now that I have comparison…Not by much, mind you," she told him with a slight lopsided smirk. "But I'm certainly enjoying this a bit more. I'm glad I listened to your daughter."

Her nails dug into Tai's skin as his Aura flickered around the pointy intrusions. She was moving even faster now, bucking and bouncing as her hips gyrated. The tendrils of the Seer Grimm tightened their holds and tugged, rendering Tai unable to move his arms as his desire to touch – despite himself – peaked when the arch-enemy of the world leaned forward and barely pressed her body against his.

"The face you're making right now is absolutely adorable. I believe I'll keep you around for longer than planned." Salem's eyelids fluttered and her lips quipped into a pleased, disarming smile. "Mm…You're twitching, my dear…Does it feel that good? I would hope so; you're going to spend some more time in there after all."

Tai gasped and threw his head back into the pillows, his body tautening. He bucked and groaned, a slave to the ancient woman above and the rocking of the bed from her ministrations. His shaft was enveloped in snug, wet, heat; a silky vice grip that milked him from tip to base, squeezing and clamping down with gathering pace and creating sweet friction the more Salem was bouncing over his length.

"Tch…Ngh…Oh Brothers-"

A sharp pain connected over his cheek, his Aura crackling and absorbing the pain, but not the impact that sent his face turning. "Gah!"

"Don't mention those accursed beings in my presence again!" Salem hissed, still riding him, her eyes glowing a menacing red like freshly burning coal. "Unless you want to be tossed away when I'm done with you."

"S-Sorry!" He quickly replied. For all his courage, there was no brave face when the Queen of the Grimm was barely a hand's width away from your face, glaring, while you were in a vulnerable state.

"Apology accepted," she sweetly purred. "…if you make sure to correct your mistake."

Tai blinked at her, then shuddered when Salem's ex clenched mightily down on him as she moved. Gods, he was so close… "Gh…Oh, S-Salem…Salem…!"

Cold hand cupped his cheek as the older woman leaned in dangerously close, her expression frighteningly tender and her body flushed against his own. "Much better, my pet."

She kissed him; long, luscious, and demonically passionate that stole Tai's breath away, eroding his senses until only the sweet heat churned below when she rode him fervently and desperately, her body shuddering against his and rippling over to him as he came with her with toe-curling intensity.

And as Tai would soon learn, Salem was a woman who always preferred be safe than sorry as she kept riding, milking him thoroughly before he was even allowed to rest.

She would not stop until she was certain she was with child.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Remnant saw eras of peace henceforth. The Grimm, though still around, made no attacks on settlements and the people felt safe to explore and expand for the first time in forever.

Tales of four young maidens with extraordinary powers – beyond Semblances, beyond Dust – eventually spread, telling heroic acts how they changed the world together other four maidens whose powers moved from girl to girl, forever passing on powers to help the less fortunate.

The tales of the four maidens – pale-skinned and blonde/ashen tresses – also included their sly charms of men and women alike, be it wooing through displays of strength or magic, or witty personalities…and some unfortunate hit-or-miss puns.

But that's a different story.


End file.
